Obsessed
by Applefromatree
Summary: When Reneé sent Bella to live with her dad in Twilight, it wasn't because she had remarried. It was because she couldn't handle her teenage daughter's obsession with becoming pregnant anymore. How will this obsession influence E and B's relationship?
1. My worst nightmare

* * *

AN: So, I had this idea for a story. Originally I wanted to have a few chapters written before I posted this. But I just couldn't wait. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I only own the story idea. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Obsessed

When Bella Swan came to live with her father in Forks, it wasn't really because her mother remarried. Renée sent her there, because she couldn't handle her daughter's obsession with babies anymore. Now Bella is in Forks, gets therapy and, through some strange events, meets the mysterious Edward Cullen. How will he handle her obsession and how will she handle his being a vampire?

Chapter 1: My worst nightmare

"Bella, I am sending you to live with your father!"

Hearing my mother say those words, made my world crash down.

"What? Why?"

"Because I can't take this anymore. I just can't. Bella, something is terribly wrong with you. The last two years...Charlie arranged everything. You will get therapy."

Charlie was my dad. The chief of police in Forks, a small town in the state of Washington.

"Therapy? Mom, why would I need therapy? Is this some sick joke?"

My mother threw me a look that showed a mix of exhaustion and anger. With an exasperated sigh she sat down next to me on my bed. Deliberately she took my hands in her's and locked eyes with me, her expression now more worried than everything.

"Bella, honey, you are sick. Nothing that has happened is normal. Your behaviour isn't normal for a teenager. God, Bella, your seventeen, you were fifteen when all this started. Don't you see how twisted all of this is?"

Ugh, she just didn't understand. She didn't even try to.

"Mom, listen to what your saying for a moment. I am not sick. This is perfectly normal. Show me the woman that doesn't want to be a mother! You might find some, but not many. Why can't you understand and accept my wishes?"

Now the anger was back.

"Enough! Bella, I love you, but you are sick. No normal fifteen year old girl just wakes up one day and decides to make it her goal in life to get pregnant as fast as possible, no matter who the father is. This is not normal! You ARE sick! Just...just...pack your things, you will fly to Forks tomorrow."

And with that my door was shut and I was alone. How dare she say I was not normal? I am perfectly normal. And I will also be perfectly happy once I am pregnant with my dream child. Why does nobody understand that? I just don't get it. Why can't they be happy for me that I know exactly what I want in life? Maybe it was good that I was going to Forks. When I was living with my father, I was no longer under my mother's influence. If it wasn't for her, I would have been pregnant two years ago. I could have a little child of about twelve months now. Maybe, this was finally my chance to get what I wanted.

* * *

"Good bye honey! I love you!", my mom said, hugging me. However, I didn't return the gesture. I took a step backwards, away from her.

"Yeah? You haven't been showing it in the last two years."

And with that I turned, walked away and passed security, so that my mother couldn't follow me.

I know I hurt her with my last comment. But, I felt like what I said was true. If she loved me, shouldn't she encourage me to fight for my dreams?

* * *

Even when the plane was starting to land in Port Angeles could I already see the rain. It constantly rained in this region. I hated rain. Well, to see it positive, boys around here were hopefully bored because they couldn't let off steam with outdoor activities. I would entertain them, because I needed at least one of them to fulfill my biggest wish. Sex was a necessity. Not that I didn't enjoy it. But I could live without it. However, because I was under aged, I couldn't just go to a sperm bank. No doctor would help me to get pregnant and I wasn't willing to wait another year till I was old enough. Therefore, sex was the key.

Before I realized that I wanted to have a baby, which I did when I was fifteen, I was more of the shy tomboy kinda girl. I have always been pretty clumsy, so I never even entertained the idea of wearing high-heels. I always wore baggy clothes, a few sizes too big for my small frame, because I just never felt comfortable with my body.

When I realized that I needed to be attractive for boys in order to get them to sleep with me, I had a total make-over. My mother at first was happy that at the age of fifteen I finally decided to be a real girl, so she gave me money for new clothes and hair and make-up. On one single day I went through a total transformation. I bought skin tight, sexy pants and shirts, short skirts and dresses and masses of skimpy, lacy underwear. All the shoes I bought that day were high heels and very sexy. I had my hair done, which I always wore in two braids that reached my hips. I wanted to keep them long and in the end they still almost reached my hips, but looked faboulous. They had layered them and put blond highlights in them. Together with my natural light waves all this looked amazing.

I had also gotten a whole body waxing and bought a bunch of make-up.

When I came home that day I threw all my old clothes in the garbage. I got dresses in a short but cute black dress and put on sexy black stilettos. My hair and make-up were already done very sexy, so I left them that way.

My mom came home and was shocked to see my transformation, but at first she found it cute that I tried to look like an adult. This changed later, when she noticed that my whole behaviour was different from before.

The next time I went to school, some people even asked me if I was new. They didn't recognize me. By the end of that day at least half of the male students had talked to me, and a lot had even asked me out. I didn't want to loose any time and only agreed to those whom I thought the most experienced.

Of course my mom didn't like me dating older boys and...

I was pulled out of my memories by the flight attendants voice stating that the plane could now be left. I got up and made my way to the baggage claim. I hadn't brought anything but clothes and make-up, but my things still filled three suitcases. Once I had them all, I went through security and already saw my father Chief Swan waiting for me. I hadn't seen him for three years but I knew my mother had kept him updated about me since she realized what I was up to.

Charlie came walking in my direction, his expression was worried but friendly. He never was one to show his feelings.

"Bella! I am very happy that you are here..."

I interrupted him. "Yeah, I'm sure you're thrilled to be on babysitter duty for the oh-so-sick-psycho-teenager." I didn't mean to be disrespectful, I just wanted him to see that I wasn't sick.

"Bella, from what your mother told me, you really are sick. But I have found someone who will help you. Now lets move this out of the public, hm?"

I didn't answer him. Apparently my mom had already convinced him that I was sick. Nice job, mom. We went to Charlie's car, the cruiser, of course. I would have to find me my own car, there was no way I would be driving around with the cruiser. The fact that my father was the chief of police would probably scare some of the boys in Forks aways. Hopefully not too many.

* * *

Yesterday, the day of my arrival had been a Friday. Today Charlie wanted me to meet with my new...ugh...,I can't believe I'm saying this, therapist. I was so close to throwing a fit but I had to be nice to Charlie. When we arrived at his...our home yesterday he had surprised me with a car. A nice, black Mercedes. It wasn't new, but it looked good enough. It was a nice gesture. I also felt a little sorry for Charlie, because in the house you could find evidence that he still loved my mom. I wasn't sick, but he thought I was and he was trying to help me. So I decided that instead of giving him a hard time, I would do so to my mom and my therapist whom I had yet to meet.

"Bella, this is Kathy Phillips. Dr. Phillips this is my daughter Isabella."

We were in Kathy Phillips office at Forks hospital now. The middle aged woman held out her hand to me and I hesitantly took it.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella."

"Just Bella." I didn't return the phrase. It wasn't nice for me to meet her.

Dr. Phillips didn't seem to notice my behaviour, or she didn't care.

"So, Chief Swan, I trust you have already talked to Dr. Cullen?"

Suddenly Charlie seemed a little uncomfortable. He nervously glanced at me.

"Yeah, I have, he got all the necessary information from Bella's old doctor and he said that he would first like to give her a shot, before we consider the implant."

Huh? My old doctor? Shot? Implant? What was he talking about? Well, Dr. Phillips seemed to know, for she didn't look confused at all. She nodded an focused on Charlie.

"Should we call Dr. Cullen in now, then?"

Charlie fidgeted in his chair.

"Yes, I think that will be fine."

Dr. Phillips took a phone in her hand.

"Hello, this is Dr. Phillips. Could you please connect me with Dr. Cullen's office?...Yes, thank you. I will wait...Hello Carlisle this is Kathy. I have Isabella Swan here. We would be ready now....Yes, okay."

She put the phone down again.

"Dr. Cullen will be here in a minute with the shot."

Okay, now I wanted to know. But before I could ask, the office door opened and in walked a blond god, seemingly in his mid-twenties. He walked up to Charlie and they shook hands like old friends.

"Charlie, I hope you are well."

"You know me Dr. Cullen. Hard to kill."

It was hard not to notice the adoration that Charlie had for this Dr. Cullen. Said doctor now turned to me.

"And you must be Isabella."

"Bella."

I was too annoyed to say anything else. I felt left out. There was something they all didn't tell me.

And then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Dr. Phillips said.

In came a nurse with a small tray in her hands.

"I have the shot for Isabella Swan."

What shot? I decided to finally ask.

"Excuse me, would anyone kindly tell me what shot you are talking about?"

Dr. Cullen didn't seem fazed by my rudeness and answered very calmly.

"Bella, your parents decided that you will get a birth control shot and maybe later on an implant in your arm, to make sure there are no unwanted pregnancies."

I just couldn't believe it. I jumped out of the chair and screamed.

"UNWANTED?! NO! I don't want this shot. I want a baby! Why don't you all understand that?"

Dr. Phillips spoke now.

"Bella, we will talk about this later. But for now, your parents have made a decision."

Dr. Cullen walked up to me slowly.

"Bella, you can put up a fight if you want. Just know that you won't leave this office without the shot. I don't want to, but I will sedate you, if I have to."

Oh my god. I really didn't have a choice. I stood still, doing nothing. Dr. Cullen took the syringe from the tray and came closer to me. He pulled my pants down a little on my right hip. My shirt was so tight and short that he didn't even have to push it up. When he pushed the needle in my skin I started crying. Not because of the pain, but because of what the shot meant. I couldn't get pregnant now for at least a few months. That was worse than any pain.

Finally, was finished. He put the empty syringe back on the tray, told my father that this shot would last for three months at the most, smiled encouragingly at me and left the room with the nurse.

Charlie stood up, while I sat down again.

"Bells, I will leave you and Dr. Phillips alone now. I will come and get you when the session is over."

And then I was alone with the therapist. She smiled at me.

"So, Bella, would you please tell me a little bit about yourself?"

* * *

AN:

So, Bella has a obsession with becoming pregnant. Wonder where that comes from. She will meet Edward next chapter.

Please review :)


	2. Good genes and then nothing

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. They make me happy, no matter how short :) **

**I am sooooooooo sorry that I kept you waiting for over a month, but a lot is going on in my life right now and if I have free time, there is not always as much inspiration as I would like.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Chapter 2: Good genes...and then nothing

Therapy wasn't as bad as I expected it. Dr. Phillips turned out to be a nice woman. It wasn't really her fault that she believed my parent's lies. She just wanted to help me. The only problem was that I didn't need any help. I would just have to make her see that. And I would have a lot of time for that. From now on, I would have therapy three times a week. Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Whenever Dr. Phillips felt that it was needed, she would invite Charlie to a session. I knew this was just to keep my parents updated, without giving me the feeling they talked behind my back.

I woke up very early this morning. Today would be my first day at Forks high school. I had to make the best first impression I could and so I spent a lot of time in search for the perfect outfit. Sexy and cute, but not slutty and something that didn't violate the school's dress code. Too much. God, I was so glad that school uniforms weren't mandatory at Forks High School. I finally chose to wear a very tight pair of black skinny jeans and a just as tight blue v-neck blouse. I topped the outfit off with some simple jewelery and sexy but decent make-up. I left my long hair wavy and open, because most guys just loved my long hair.

After a final look into the mirror, I was happy with my looks and made my way downstairs, where Charlie already waited for me. He would drive me to school. Nightmare. That sure would scare some guys away. I would have to try harder because of that. But maybe some guys would also see it as a challenge to corrupt the police chief's daughter. Well, let's hope.

After Charlie had left me at the parking lot, where thankfully only few students were present at that time, I had gone to the office. The lady there, , was really nice and gave me a room plan and one with all my lessons on it. Ugh, last period PE. No, I definitely wouldn't go there. But I would worry about that when the time came.

When I walked to my first period, English, a lot of people were looking at me. The girls looked rather unfriendly, however there were some boys who looked interested. Well, good start, I think. Suddenly out of nowhere an Asian looking boy appeared at my side.

"Hi! You're Isabella. I'm Eric."

Weird! Well, but he was friendly and even if I didn't exactly find him attractive, it was good to have many contacts. So I smiled at him and stretched out my hand.

"Yeah, that's me. But please call me Bella. Nice to meet you." I flirted a little with him, looking at him from under my lashes.

"So, what't your first period?"

"English."

"Excellent! Mine to. I'll take you there."

Eric actually was a pretty funny guy and we talked non stop all the way to the classroom.

The teacher didn't make me introduce myself but just told the class my name and told me to sit down next to a pretty handsome guy. Hadn't he been so handsome, I would have been angry at the teacher for not giving me the chance to tell the class something about me. That would have been a nice opportunity to make an impression on a bunch of guys. Now, my looks had to suffice. But back to Mr. Handsome. As I walked to the seat, I checked him out. Blond spiky hair, big blue eyes, okay body. And the best part, the way he looked at me, he seemed very interested.

I sat down next to him and he immediately stretched out his arm, shaking my hand.

"Hi Isabella ! I'm Mike Newton."

I smiled sweetly at him. He seemed very adequate.

"Hi Mike! Please call me Bella. All my special friends do."

That comment got the biggest smile from him.

During class, I flirted a lot with Mike and liked him more and more. On top of his good looks and his obvious willingness, he also seemd to be quite intelligent. So if he didn't have any diseases, his genes had to be very good. Definitely someone I would spend a lot time with in the future. But I would still look out for other potential fathers, because I had three months anyways, why not use them. Just the best genes were good enough for my child.

In the following periods, I also got to meet Tyler, a nice guy who unfortunately had a girlfriend called Lauren, Jessica, who seemed a little superficial but knew a lot of people and rumors and Angela, the sweetest and nicest person I had met in a long time. I could definitely see us becoming good friends. So by the time lunch break came, I could actually sit down with a group of new friends. We talked happily about this and that and I got asked a lot of questions about Phoenix and stuff. Suddenly a group of students entering the cafeteria caught my eyes. They were just... inhumanly beautiful and there were five of them, two girls and three boys.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica, who looked up and smirked.

"Oh, that are the children of Dr. And Mrs. Cullen. Keep to themselves. And they are the best students of the whole school."

I flinched at the mention of , remembering the shot. The Cullens all set down at an empty table but didn't get anything to eat.

"Wait, do you mean they are all siblings?"

They looked too different, too close in age and definitely too old to be Dr. Cullen's children.

"Well, they aren't really. The blond ones are actually twins, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they are foster children. The other three are adopted. Weird thing is though: they are all together. Rosalie and the big one Emmett are a couple, as are Jasper and the little Alice. I mean I know they aren't really related but..."

I stopped listening to Jessica at this point, because I was fascinated by the only one left on the Cullen's table, she hadn't mentioned. He had to be the most beautiful creature on the whole planet. Wild hair in the most unusual shade of bronze and amazing features and body.

Jessica must have noticed me staring at him, because she said:

"Well, and that's Edward Cullen."

I the exact same moment that she said his name, he looked in our direction as if he had heard it. But that was impossible. The distance was way too big and the cafeteria too loud. He then had a very confused look on his face.

"Don't waste your time on him. So far he has shown no interest in any of the girls here."

And with that Jessica turned to the other people at our table again. Hm, could it be that he had rejected her and that's why she says this? Didn't matter, he was definitely on the top of my list. Absolutely beautiful, looked athletic but not too muscular and smart. I had to have him. There couldn't be any better genes out there.

And to my luck, when I walked into biology, the only free seat was next to this Greek god. Could it get any better? I swayed my hips a little more than usual when I walked to the table I would from now on share with him. I sat down smiling at him and saying:

"Hey, I am Isabella. Call me Bella, or whatever you like. And you are?"

And then...nothing.

He just ignored me. He pushed his chair as far away from mine as possible, never even so much as glanced in my direction and had a disgusted look on his face. What startled me the most were his eyes. They were the deepest black and so full of hate. What had I done to him? He couldn't possibly be disgusted by me, right? Well, I wanted him and I would get him. After all, I had three months to get him to sleep with me.

As soon as the bell rang, Edward was out of the room. Hm, that would be hard. And now: PE.

As I said before: NO WAY!

Because I didn't have the required uniform for PE, yet, I didn't even bother going to the locker rooms, I walked straight into the gym, where the teacher, Coach Clap, already waited, plus a few students. I walked up to him and he immediately knew who I was.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Swan, I have your uniform here."

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary."

He looked at me confused.

"And why do you think that?"

"Because I won't be participating in PE."

"Oh, do you have an excuse from your doctor? What's wrong with you?"

"No and nothing."

Slowly the confusion seemed to transform into anger.

"And if you are physically alright, what excuse do you have to not participate?"

Ugh, by now all the students from this course were in hearing range.

"Because PE is way too risky. I could get hurt."

"Are you kidding me? Ms. Swan, we are playing volleyball. How could you possibly get hurt during that?"

"A ball into the stomach for example. It's not unheard of."

"Ms. Swan, you either participate or pay a visit to the principle's office now."

"Okay, I'll go to the principle."

And with that I walked off.

Charlie got called in, too. He explained to the principle my so called "condition" and after that she agreed to excuse me from PE until my therapist said I was better. Charlie seemed a little angry about the fact that I got my will but he probably didn't want to fight with me and kept silent.

Therapy with Dr. Phillips was okay. She asked me about PE and I explained to her how certain accident happening in PE could make it harder to become pregnant if not impossible. She tried to tell me that this was most unlikely but I explained to her how any risk was to high for me.

At night I lay in bed and thought about the events of today. My thoughts always returned to Edward Cullen. I just needed him to father my future child. He was so perfect. Tomorrow I would start winning him over.

**So, please review. It makes me work faster. And it also makes me very happy.**

**I will start something new now :)**

**Random facts about Twilight in Germany:**

**#1 ****The word Twilight in German means "Dämmerung". However the book is called "Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen". That is a play with words. Depending on if you read it with on or two "s" it either means "Until Dawn" or "Bite at Dawn".**

**I like the English versions better anyway :) **

**Please review ^^**


	3. Settling for the second best

**AN: I actually wanted to include a lot more in this, but I really wanted to update. Thank you for all the reviews :) I appreciate every single one**

**Katie**

**BlueMizuki**

**SpunkRansom225**

**Smexii Vampire**

**xoxbellesxox**

**Iz-Belle91**

**heyitsalice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or I sure as hell wouldn't be thinking about what to study now after I finished school :)**

Chapter 3: Settling for the second best

My plan of getting to know Edward better, so that in three months he could father my child, failed before it really started. The next day in school he just wasn't there. However all the other Cullens were. Mysterious...

Well maybe he was sick, maybe that's why he behaved so unfriendly yesterday, maybe it wasn't because of me, maybe...

Ugh, I really needed to stop rambling in my head. I would just have to wait for tomorrow.

But then on the next day, Wednesday, he still wasn't in school. Therefore my mood wasn't the best and of course Dr. Phillips picked up on it.

"Bella, do you have any problems you would like to talk about?"

"Problems- yes. Talk- no." I said without looking up. I know I was behaving childish, but as I said, I was in a bad mood and in addition I still thought this therapy sessions were unnecessary. Dr. Phillips however was unfazed by my rudeness.

"Okay, you don't have to. I just want you to know that you can tell me everything. I just want to help you."

"Yeah, you mentioned that."

"Okay, Bella, let's talk about your childhood..."

That afternoon, when I was home alone, the phone rang."

"Hello, Bella Swan here."

There was a coughing sound on the other end.

"Hello?" I said again.

"Um, hey Bella! This is Mike. Mike Newton."

Mike. Hm, what a surprise. Let's here what he has to say.

"Hey Mike, what's up?"

Another pause.

"Um,...well...I was wonderingifyouwantedtogoaoutwithmethisfriday?"He finally rushed out.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite get that."

"Sorry, I said, I was wondering if you wanted to go out. With me. On Friday. I mean, if you don't want to that's okay, too. I just thought..."

And then he paused again. He was obviously waiting for an answer. Oh God, what should I do? Think, Bella, think. Well, let's be rational about this. If I hadn't seen Edward on Monday, Mike would have been at the top of my list. Okay, I really wanted Edward, but what if he didn't return to school, or if I wouldn't be able to get him? I had to have other options and my next best option would be Mike.

"Bella?"

Oh, shit, I forgot he was still waiting for an answer.

"Um, I would love to go out with you. But...I am not quite sure about this Friday. Can I tell you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course. No problem. Bye, Bella."

You could definitely hear the disappointment in his voice, but this was the best solution for me. If Edward wasn't in school tomorrow, I would go out with Mike on Friday. And if he was, I would have to reject Mike kindly and would concentrate on Edward first.

Despite how cute Mike was, I was all but praying that Edward would be back, when I lay in bed that night.

I don't think God liked me a lot, for there was still no sign of Edward the next day. Hm, I guess I would settle for Mike first then. When we sat together at lunch, I agreed to go out with him for dinner and a movie in Port Angeles Friday night. I just hoped Charlie would allow me to go.

When Charlie came home from work that evening he was in a good mood, so I decided to approach him about my date with Mike. I placed a plate full with food in front of him and sat down on a stool across from him.

"Dad? Can I ask you something?"

Surprised, he looked up at me. I guess, I hadn't directly started any conversation with him since I had arrived in Forks.

"Um, sure Bells. You can talk to me about everything."

"Well, I wondered...if I was allowed to go out tomorrow night?" I made it sound like a question on purpose.

"Hm, were to?"

"Port Angeles."

"And with whom were you planning to go out?"

Shit, should I tell the truth?

"A friend I met in school."

"A female friend, I hope." Charlie looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

Well, damn, if I wanted him to trust me, I couldn't lie to him now.

"Not exactly. It's um...Mike Newton."

"Ah, the Newton's son. Well, he seems nice enough. What have you planned?"

Huh, he could have reacted worse, I guess.

"Dinner and a movie. He will pick me up at six tomorrow."

"So it's already planned. I thought you asked for my permission?"

"I do. If you don't want me to go, I will tell him so."

Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Okay, Bella, let's make a deal. I know you're not very happy about everything, either. You are allowed to go out, tomorrow. But in return, I want you to really try in your therapy sessions. Next Friday, I will go with you and if Dr. Phillips tells me you didn't, you won't get my permission to go out again. Agreed?"

Well, he really was clever, wasn't he? But this was my only chance to be allowed to go. And without the permission to go out, I wouldn't get close to any boy. Thus, no sex and no baby. I guess my hands were bound.

"Agreed."

Charlie smiled at me.

"Good. Have fun tomorrow and now get yourself something to eat and sit down."

On Friday, part of me still hoped for Edward Cullen to appear. But, no such luck. Mike was very happy the whole day. I hoped he was also that eager concerning other things.

When Charlie picked me up from school to drive me to therapy, he again reminded me of our deal. I guess I had to act like I wanted an Oscar for Dr. Phillips.

And that I did. We again talked about my childhood. She asked me how it felt growing up with only one parent and I tried to answer her honestly making it seem as if I honestly wanted her help. At the end of the session, she actually told me how good of a session it was. I told Charlie so, when he came to drive me home. I wondered how he even managed to work when he had to constantly drive me around. But I guess he didn't really have anyone to look up to. Still, wouldn't it be a lot easier to just let me have my own car? I asked him about that and he told me, that I hadn't quite earned enough trust for that. What did that mean?

After Charlie dropped me off home, I didn't have any time to wonder anymore, though. I needed to get ready for a date.

**AN:**

**I got asked by heyitsalice ****if I was inspired to write this by a girl appearing on the Maury show. In fact I didn't even know the Maury show, because I'm German :) **

**However she sent me a link to the clip and it really is similar to my story. I might get inspired by it :) Here is the link for YT:**

**/watch?v=6uneIieUrgI**

**Watch it if you like. Thanks again to heyitsalice**

**Random facts about Twilight in Germany:**

**#2 New Moon translated in German is "Neumond". The book is called "Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde". Depending on whether you read "Bis" or "Biss" it either means "Until noon" or "Bite at noon".**

**Please review :)**

**I will update as soon as this reaches 30 reviews or next weekend. It's in your hand :) **


	4. A date gone wrong

**AN: Thanks for the reviews :) This is my way of training my English, so they mean a lot to me**

**IssyBell91**

**SpunkRansom225**

**xoxbellesxox**

**heyitsalice**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story idea. Everything else isn't mine.**

Chapter 4: A date gone wrong

_After Charlie dropped me off home, I didn't have any time to wonder anymore, though. I needed to get ready for a date._

I decided to wear a skirt. That always made things easier. Especially in public places...and you never knew. If I was able to seduce Mike tonight, I would fuck him. Even if there is no chance at getting pregnant due to this fucking shot, it couldn't be bad to work up to things. I had learned something very quick. If you once offer yourself to a guy, most of them come back. And if I fucked Mike regularly in the next three months, I would maybe find a way to get pregnant after the shot wore off.

I put on a jeans minnie-skirt, a black top that tied around the neck and black stilettos. I also added a little more makeup and left my hair open. I had seen Mike looking at it, when I was running my hand through it, so I guessed that he really liked it.

At exactly six there was a knock on the door. I went to open it and came face to face with a scared looking Mike. Huh? Why would he be scared?

"Hi Mike!" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh, hi! Isn't your father here?"

Oh! So that's what had him so nervous. He was afraid of facing the chief of police, my dad.

"No, he isn't here. Why?"

Let's see, what he says...

"Well, I thought maybe I should formally introduce myself."

"Um, Mike, he probably knows you since you were a baby."

"Yeah, sure but not as the guy who is dating his daughter."

"Um, yeah, maybe another time. Let's go."

And with that I walked out the door. It seemed as if he thought we were getting serious. Like relationship serious. Hello? No! Where did he get that idea from?

We had dinner at a nice little restaurant called "La Bella Italia". I ordered Spaghetti and tried to eat them as sexily as possible, I often touched Mike's hand or arm during the conversation and I laughed at anything remotely funny that came out of his mouth. Still, he didn't react the way I wanted him to. Yes, he seemed happy that I enjoyed myself but he didn't try anything, really nothing. The most I got from him were looks that practically screamed adoration. Ugh, I think he really likes me. But that could only be positive for what I had in mind. I would try harder in the movie theater.

Luckily we were the only ones in the very back of the room in the theater. That really worked in my favour. The movie was some superficial chick-flick, but that didn't really matter. About twenty minutes into the movie I started my attack. Feigning hesitance I reached for Mike's hand and placed in on my naked knee with mine laying on top. I hoped he would get the hint and work alone from there, but...no such luck. He just smiled nervously at me and then continued watching the movie as if nothing had happened. Well, at least he had left his hand on my knee. I could work with that. I waited another five minutes and then, very slowly moved both our hands higher up my thigh. With every inch our hand moved higher up, Mike seemed to get more hesitant. Finally we reached the hem of my skirt, Mike stiffened. I pushed our hands higher, under the skirt and Mike snapped. He abruptly pulled his hand from my leg, stood up, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room into the now empty hall of the movie theatre. He let go of my hand and sat down in one of the couches that stood there.

"Isabella, what was that?"

I felt awkward standing there, so I sat down next to him.

"I was just trying to be nice to you."

"Are you serious? That wasn't being nice. Did you really want me to touch you there right then?"

"Yes. I wanted to give that to you. Do do you n-not want me?"

I faked a little sob.

"Bella, no. You don't understand. I would never degrade you that way. This is our first date. I really like you and that means I respect you."

"But you can be physical with me AND respect me."

"It wouldn't be very respectful to sleep with you on the first date, don't you agree?"

"No, I don't."

Mike shook his head and smiled at me as if I was a stupid child. He took both my hand in his.

"Bella. I really like you and of course I find you attractive. I hope to go out with you very often in the future and work up to the physical aspects of our relationship."

There it was. That word. Relationship.

"Please Mike. You talk as if you want me to be your girlfriend."

To my absolute horror Mike didn't laugh at this, like I had expected.

"But I do. Bella, please say you will be my girlfriend?"

"What? No, I can't!"

"But...Bella...I thought..."

"No, no. Please take me home."

"Okay."

The drive back home was awkward. Neither of us said a word. This night hadn't worked out as I expected and I'm sure Mike was equally disappointed. Mike didn't even wish me a good night as he dropped me off. I guess I had really hurt him. I just didn't have it in me to be sorry.

Charlie was still up. He waited for me in the living room.

"Hey Bells, how was your date?"

"Don't ask." I said and dropped down on the couch next to him.

"That bad, huh?"

"Let's just say Mike Newton will probably never go out with me again."

Charlie's next words and move surprised me. He put his arm around me and gave me a half hug on the couch.

"Everything will work out, Bells. We will make it work. The circumstances aside, I am really happy to have you here. I missed you."

Oh God. I didn't know how to handle that. That was just too much. He really cared for me. Too much. Too much.

"Thanks." I choked out and then hurried to get up and ran upstairs. Fully dressed I fell into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**AN: I hope you liked it ^^ Maybe, if you looked very hard, you might already have found a very little hint at where Bella's obsession comes from. If not, don't worry ^^**

**Soory it was so short, but it seemed to end naturally there ^^**

**On to my little series...**

**Random facts about Twilight in Germany:**

**#3 The German word for eclipse is "Finsternis". The third book of the Twilight-Saga is called Bis(s) zum Abendrot in Germany. If you read it with one "s" it means "Until the red sunset". With two "s" it is "Bite at the red sunset".**

**Please review...**

**As you might have noticed we didn't reach the 30 reviews with last chapter. Let's try this time ^^ The faster we get there, the faster you get the next chapter :) **


	5. Shopping spree

**AN: Thanks a lot to the reviewers of last chapter :)**

**IssyBell91**

**SpunkRansom225**

**X****oxbellesxox**

**I wa****nted to post this two days ago but FFnet didn't work :( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the story idea ^^**

Chapter 5: Shopping spree

When I woke up on Saturday morning I felt like shit. I looked at the clock. It was already 10 am. Stiffly I got up and noticed that I still had my heels on. I ripped them of my feet and threw them in a corner. I walked into the bathroom. Oh shit, I looked like hell. My face was streaked with make up from my crying and my eyes were red and swollen. My hair was tangled and looked terrible. I hoped a shower and a good amount of make up would be able to help. But that would have to wait. I was very hungry and would eat something before trying to look halfway presentable.

I more tripped than walked down the stairs and put a pop tart in the toaster. Impatiently I waited for it to be ready and when it was I put it on a plate and walked to the table, sitting down. There on the table was a note and a credit card.

_Bells,_

_I know you had a bad day yesterday. I'm sorry I can't spend time with you today. Maybe we can have dinner tonight at The Lodge._

_Take my credit card and buy yourself something pretty. Clothes, shoes, or whatever it is that girls like to buy so much._

_Have fun,_

_Dad._

The same bad feeling that had me crying yesterday, made itself known again. Charlie cared so much for me. I hadn't noticed that before and it was just too much.

But he had left me his credit card and I already knew what I wanted to buy.

I got myself ready and then took the bus to Port Angeles. Once again I desperately wished I had my own car.

Once I entered the biggest mall in Port Angeles, I walked by all the little shops to my destination...but then I stopped at Victoria's Secrets. Might as well first go in here. A girl could never have enough sexy underwear. Boys liked it. I bought several things there and also my favorite strawberry shampoo, but then I just couldn't wait anymore. I was so excited. I paid for everything and then happily walked to the big baby-shop at the end of the mall.

This was a paradise. They had everything you would need for a baby. For any stage from pregnancy to toddler.

I went to the section with clothes for pregnant women and could have started crying. Not one of this pieces would possibly fit my flat stomach. I saw my silhouette in a mirror and imagined what I would look like heavily pregnant, round with my so desired child. Hopefully this would become reality soon. I left the section, because it was just so depressing.

The next section I went to, however, was making me very very happy. Baby clothes. I had a blast picking out lot of cute baby outfits for both boys and girls, for I couldn't know, yet, which I would have. After that I also got a little baby bathtub, a cute little stuffed swan, that I found very fitting because it was for my baby swan, necessities like diapers and even a beautiful white crib and a matching changing table.

The saleslady told me I could have the bigger pieces shipped to my home. They would arrive next Wednesday. I hadn't even thought about how difficult it would have been to transport all the things in the bus. I payed with Charlie's credit card and felt a rush of happiness. I now had almost everything I would need for my baby.

My happiness however stopped immediately when the stupid saleslady opened her mouth.

"So, are you going to be an aunt or a big sister?"

"What?"

"All these things...whom are they for?"

"For me of course."

"Oh."

She looked shocked. She didn' ask any more questions. I just paid and then left the store with bags full of stuff for my baby. This stupid lady had definitely put a damper on my good mood but I just thought about all the nice things I just bought and everything was forgotten. The bad feeling that I had because of the way Charlie acted towards me, the stupid look the lady just gave me- the thought of actually having a little baby to use all those things for made all the bad thoughts go away. I couldn't wait for Wednesday. When the furniture arrived, I would be able to turn part of my room into a nursery. I seriously couldn't wait. Then everything would be ready for my baby to arrive.

I had spent hours at the baby shop and when I finally got home it was pretty late. Charlie already waited for me.

"Bella, what took you so long? I wanted to take you out for dinner."

"Sorry Dad, I didn't notice how late it was."

"Ah, it doesn't matter. It's still early enough, if we go now. Did you have fun, honey?"

"Yeah, a lot of fun. Thanks Dad."

He reached for the bags in my hand.

"Let me just place your bags here...WHAT IS THIS!", he suddenly screamed at me.

"Bella please tell me that you didn't buy what I think you bought."

"Dad..."

Charlie emptied all the bags on the kitchen floor. His face was becoming red with anger.

"NO! Bella! WHY!? I thought you were getting better. I wanted to show you that I trust you, that I believe in you and give you my credit card and what do you do? You go and buy diapers and stuffed animals. Bella I care so much for you and this really is a disappointment."

Tears were streaming down my face now. I started putting everything back in the bags.

"Why can't you all just let me be happy? Don't you see that this is all I want? I NEED A BABY! If you cared for me, you would respect my wishes and support me. But all you do is trying to take my dreams away."

And with that I slammed his credit card on the table, grabbed all the bags and ran up the stairs, tripping twice on the way. Once in my room, I banged my door and then locked it.

I ended up crying on the floor, with all my baby things lying around me.

Why couldn't they understand? I needed a baby. That's all I wanted. Everyone just tried to make me unhappy. But I wouldn't let them keep that away from me anymore.

I would get what I wanted.

**Please review. I don't get as much feedback as I would like.**

**Random facts about Twilight in Germany:**

**#4: "Breaking Dawn" would be translated "Tagesanbruch" in German. The book is called "Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht". Read with one "s" it means "Until then end of night". With two it means "Bite at the end of night".**

**Is anybody even interested in these random facts? Please tell me.**


	6. Accident

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed****. I was sooooooo happy with the amount of reviews for last chapter :) Keep them coming ^^**

**IssyBell91**

**xoxbellesxox**

**hey . its .alice**

**sweet-bella-cullen**

**adrianna**

**SpunkRansom225**

**Roxyrae**

**Fanpire4000**

**Piefizle73**

**NenaaTH**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the story idea.**

Chapter 6: Accident

Charlie and I didn't talk much during the rest of the weekend. He tried many times but gave up when I just ignored him. Monday came and as I had given up hope of Edward Cullen being there, I wasn't exactly excited to go to school. And in addition to that, Mike wasn't an option anymore. I would have to find a new guy and start my game again. Ugh.

My search didn't go that well. From the moment Charlie dropped me off at school until lunch break, I hadn't really found any promising material. I mean, Tyler, Eric or Ben were not bad looking, I guess. But, neither Tyler nor Eric were my type and Ben just wasn't tall enough.

But then, what I hadn't expected at all after one week of waiting, finally happened. Edward Cullen was back. There he sat. With his siblings. At the usual table. Good looking as ever. As I looked at him, admiring his perfect features, I once again knew that he was the only option. How could I have even considered Mike as a substitute for this awesomeness.

I realized I had stared at Edward the entire lunch break. I hadn't even taken a bite of my food. Sighing, I stood up and made my way to Biology, totally forgetting what would wait for me there. Of course. I shared a table with Edward in this lesson. All of a sudden I wasn't that confident anymore. What if he still was as rejecting as before he left? Why had he even left in the first place? Ugh, I had to stop over thinking. Fact was, I really wanted him. Well, I wanted his sperm. So keep your cool Bella. You're sexy and you know it.

Swaying my hips, I walked up to our shared table. I decided to just ignore him. Maybe showing him the cold shoulder would make him interested.

Mr. Banner, our teacher, helped me unknowingly, when he announced that today would be partner work. He gave us all the material we needed and told us to start. Using the microscope we were supposed to match slides of onion root with the right phases of mitosis. I had done this lab before, which gave me an advantage, because I would be able to give Edward all my attention. I was ripped from my thoughts by a lovely voice from my left.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself last week. You must be Bella."

Wow, did he have multiple personalities, or what. Wait...how did he know, I preferred being called Bella?

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, I think everyone's been expecting you here. Your father has spread the news quite thoroughly. He seems to love you a lot. He was pretty excited for your arrival. Told everyone about."

Another stab to my heart like I had experienced a lot this last weekend. Why did I feel so bad about this? But he hadn't really answered my question.

"That's not what I meant. Why didn't you call me Isabella like everyone else first did?"

"I'm sorry. I was under the impression that you preferred Bella. Do you want me to call you Isabella?"

"No, no, Bella is alright."

How did he do that? When I talked to him, I wasn't nearly as confident as I normally was. Edward now pushed the microscope over to me.

"So, ladies first?"

"Um, yeah thanks."

I took the microscope from him but hesitated. I decided to ask him about last week.

"So, you have been gone."

After this open statement I took a look at the first slide.

"Um, yeah, that was a ... family thing."

I waited a moment, but then guessed that that was all I was going to get.

"Anaphase."

"Mind if I checked?"

"Sure. Suit yourself."

He took the quickest look and then looked at me again.

"Anaphase."

"Like I said."

There it was. My confidence was slowly coming back. Edward took the next slide and again only took a quick look.

"Prophase."

I decided to play his game and said:

"Mind if I checked?"

Wordlessly, he shoved the microscope back to me. I took a look and...damn he was right.

"Prophase."

He now wore a crooked grin.

"Like I said."

Oh my God. Now, that I really looked at him, I noticed that he looked different from when I last saw him. His eyes were...gold. But...they had been the deepest black, last week. How was that possible?

"Bella? Hello, earth to Bella!"

Edward was looking at me like I had grown a third eye or something. But still somehow amused.

"Oh, sorry. I just. Your eyes. Did you get contacts?"

The amused look was gone.

"No."

He seemed kinda angry.

"Oh, sorry. It's just...the last time I saw you, your eyes were black and now they're golden."

"Well, you must be mistaken."

And that was the end of our conversation. We finished the lab in silence and when the lesson was over, Edward all but ran out of the classroom. Why, God, why did he have to be so frustrating?

The rest of the school day wasn't that bad, but I still was in a bad mood because of Edward. I went to PE and sat on the side, watching the others playing volleyball.

After that I walked outside to the parking lot. It was very cold today and there even was some ice on the ground. Therefore I walked very slowly, so that I wouldn't fall. I walked to the end of the lot, where I usually waited for Charlie to pick me up. And to my luck I saw Edward Cullen standing next to his car there at the same spot, probably waiting for his siblings. Great, just great.

I was halfway across the lot, when I suddenly heard tires screeching. I looked up and then suddenly everything went very fast. I saw Tyler's van coming up to me and fast, Tyler behind the wheel with a desperate expression. Oh My God!!! I would die! Now! Before I ever had a chance to hold my own baby in my arms. I closed my eyes awaiting the impact but it didn't come. Instead I felt myself being gripped by cold arms and pulled out of the way. I opened my eyes and to my big shock looked into the golden ones of Edward Cullen. He then looked away from me and I followed his eyes. NO WAY! His arm that wasn't holding me was extended towards Tyler's van and there was an indent in the car that perfectly fitted the shape of Edward's hand. Edward now looked back at me and he looked angry again. Without a word he took his arm from around my waist, got up and left me alone sitting on the cold ground, between Tyler's now damaged van and some other car. This all happened in just a few seconds.

Wait...how could Edward have been so fast? He had been at least 20 yards away from me. And how was he possibly strong enough to push a car away with his hand? I didn't have time to wonder about that fact anymore, because at that moment the screaming started. Poeple screamed my name. They screamed for someone to call an ambulance. The whole crowd came running towards me now. All of them asking me questions. Neither of them seemed to have seen Edward. And then I heard my father's voice.

"What happened here?"

Dozens of voices answered him at the same time. But I could clearly hear the words "Bella" and "accident" and I was sure Charlie did, too.

"What?!" He screamed. "Bella? Where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Everybody get out of the way!"

"Dad, calm down. I'm o...", I was just in the middle of standing up and wanted to reassure Charlie that I was fine, when realization hit me. I just had an accident. Maybe I wasn't okay. Oh my God! I could be hurt. Internal damages. My uterus could be damaged for all I knew. I lay back down on the ground and tried to keep as still as possible.

"Dad, please call an ambulance. I really need to be taken to the hospital."

"The ambulance is on it's way already, honey. Just stay still, okay?"

And so I did. But then Tyler came up to me. Obviously he wasn't hurt at all. The idiot. If something had happened to me, it was his fault.

"Bella, I am so sorry..."

Oh, the nerve of him!

"You should be sorry! I swear, if something has happened to me, you will pay for it."

Tyler opened his mouth again but in that moment the ambulance came.

After I arrived at the hospital with Charlie in tow, I was brought to a room and was told to wait for the doctor. What? They made me wait?!

The door opened after a few minutes and in walked...Dr. Cullen. As I saw him now, I was reminded of Charlie telling me about the Cullens. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was Edward's adoptive father. Alle the Cullen children were adopted, although they seemed to have their beauty in common.

Charlie stood up from his chair.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen! I am glad you're here."

"Chief Swan. I heard Isabella was here."

Ugh, hadn't I already told him that I preferred Bella? Why did he have to be my doctor? I didn't trust him one bit since he gave me that awful shot.

"So, Isabella, would you please tell me as much as you remember of the accident?"

Reluctantly, I told him how the van had been coming at me, how Edward had pulled me out of the way and pushed me to the ground in the process. He flinched almost unnoticably when I mentioned Edward, even though I didn't go into detail about how impossible what had happened really was.

Dr. Cullen, did a routine check-up. Flashing a light in my eyes and pressing down on my abdomen, asking if anything hurt. It didn't. But that didn't mean anything, not to me.

"Isabella, I would say you were very lucky. No damage done."

That was it!

"What?! That's it? You can't be serious! I need a proper check-up! What kind of doctor are you? For all you know, there could have been damage to my uterus. Maybe I will not be able to have children, because you didn't do your job right! Do an ultrasound!"

"Isabella this is unnecessary. You are completely fine. I assure you that."

"No! You can't be sure I'm fine! I want another doctor right now!" I screamed and cried.

Dr. Cullen spoke to Charlie now.

"She is in hysterics. Would it be okay for you if I gave her a slight sedative?"

Charlie just nodded. What?! What kind of a father is he? Dr. Cullen called two nurses in. One of them handed him a syringe, then they both came up to me and took hold of my arms, pushing me down into the bed. I screamed and kicked but to no avail. Dr. Cullen came up to me and quickly pushed the needle into my arm. After a few moments I felt myself becoming calm and weak and then dozed off into sleep.

**Random facts about Twilight in Germany**

**#6: Twilight the movie came out here on January 10****th****2009. It was called "Twilight-Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen".**

**AN: I really hoped you liked it. Let me know ;) **


	7. Spiderman and Clark Kent

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews **

**SpunkRansom225**

**Roxyrae**

**NenaaTH**

**x****oxbellesxox**

**IssyBell91**

**hey . its . alice**

**Piefizle73**

**sweet-bella-cullen**

**Fanpire4000**

**I am soooooooooo sory that I took so long to update :( ****I just was very busy. I don't have another excuse. Follow me on Twitter for update information.**

**I hope you like this. Have fun ^^**

**As an apology I have a bonus chapter for everyone who reviews.**

Chapter 7: Spiderman and Clark Kent

When I woke up, I was startled for a moment.

Where was I ?

This obviously wasn't my room. And I wasn't lying in my own bed, either.

I took a minute to look at my surroundings.

White and yellow walls...

ugly, slightly scratchy blanket...

uncomfortable pillow...

too soft mattress...

weird and annoying beeping noises...

awful smell...

THE IV HOOKED UP TO MY ARM!!!

HOSPITAL!!!

And then everything came rushing back to me.

The almost accident...

Edward saving me even though it seemed impossible...

Dr. Cullen not giving me the much needed proper check-up...

WAIT A MINUTE!

How did Edward save me? He pushed the van away from me with only his hand. I had seen it. But that just couldn't be right. But he WAS there. I was sure. And he DID save me. And then before the ambulance, he had just been gone. And apparently nobody had seen him there with me.

This was all so weird. I really needed to talk to Edward Cullen. I had a load of questions for him.

The door to my hospital room opened and Dr. Phillips came in.

"Hello Bella, I see you're awake."

"Yes and I wouldn't have been asleep in the first place, if Dr. Cullen hadn't sedated me without any reason."

Dr. Phillips sat down in a chair next to my bed and looked at me.

"Bella, I am sure that you are aware that he had a very valuable reason to sedate you. You had a nervous breakdown."

"No, I didn't. I just wanted him to make sure that the idiot Tyler didn't ruin my chances at getting pregnant soon."

"Yes, Bella you did. I can assure you once again that there hasn't been any damage to any part of your body. You were very lucky."

"Maybe" I mumbled.

Somehow I knew that I couldn't tell anybody about Edward. I needed to talk to him first.

My desperation must have been obvious on my face, because Dr. Phillips said:

"Bella, I hope you know that you can tell me everything. Really. I wouldn't judge you and I wouldn't and couldn't tell anybody."

"Yeah, sure. You and I know that that's a lie. You are allowed to tell Charlie about everything I say and do, because some stupid judge decided so. And also you can tell Dr. Cullen. So, I won't trust you."

Yes, I was ruining my chances at being in daddy's good grace, but I really didn't care.

"I will only tell them what I consider necessary. You CAN trust me Bella. I just want to help you."

"Don't you see?! That's exactly the problem. I don't need your help. I don't need anybody's help!"

I screamed the words at her. I just finally wanted everybody to leave me alone.

Dr. Phillips left a little later, telling me she would comeback the next day. I guess that meant that I wouldn't get out of here today. I wasn't happy about that at all. For me hospitals meant sick people. And I really couldn't afford to catch anything. I needed to be absolutely healthy for my soon to be pregnancy.

I told Charlie that I wanted to leave when he came by later. But he just told me that Dr. Cullen wanted to keep me there for at least another day to make sure I wouldn't have another breakdown.

My first instinct would have been to scream at Dr. Cullen for that, but after Charlie left, I thought about it. And by the time that Dr. Cullen came to check up on me in the evening, I had come to the conclusion that he could help me to get something I really wanted.

A chance to talk to Edward.

So when Dr. Cullen asked me how I felt, I bit back a bitchy comment and just said:

"Okay."

He didn't talk a he checked my vitals, so I decided to just ask.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Um, do you think I could talk to your son?"

"Which one? I have three as you surely know."

"Edward."

"Well, why do you want to talk to him?"

"That's private." I couldn't quite control the bitchiness there.

"Uhuh, I see. Well, I guess I could ask him. Maybe he could come by tomorrow."

"Actually it's quite important. I really would appreciate it, if he came here today."

"Isabella, visiting hours are over for today. Why do you want to talk to my son so badly? I know you said that's private, but I'm afraid I need to know your reason, if I go against hospital rules."

"Okay...well, I want to thank him for saving me. You know he saved me, even though he wasn't standing anywhere near me before the accident. It was amazing."

"Well, Isabella. Of course he must have been close to you. You probably just didn't see him, because you were distracted by the van coming at you."

"Dr. Cullen! I really need to talk to him!"

"Calm down, Isabella. I will see what I can do."

The time that I spent waiting for Edward after Carlisle left felt like hours to me, but it probably wasn't that long. Finally the door opened and I half expected it to be Dr. Cullen telling me that Edward wouldn't come. But it was indeed Edward. He came in without saying a word and sat down on the chair next to my bed just as silently. Then he looked at me and said:

"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

Why was I so intimidated by him? Normally I was so confident, especially with boys and men.

"Um, yes, that's right" was my brilliant response.

"So? Talk then."

Why was he so cold?

"Ho-how did you save me?"

"I was standing right next to you. I saw the van coming and pushed you out of the way."

"Um, no?! You weren't anywhere near to me. You came over incredibly fast and pushed the van away with your hand. How did you do that?"

"I didn't. You are imagining that."

"No! I saw it!"

"You know...nobody's going to believe you."

His voice was so icy that it actually felt a little cooler in the room.

"Edward, I wasn't planning on telling anybody. I just need to know."

"You won't be letting this go, huh?"

"No, I will find out what's special about you.. Please you can trust me. No matter what it is. Spiderman and Clark Kent also told some people their secret."

"Are you serious, Isabella?! Spiderman and Clark Kent?"

"Yeah! Superheroes."

"What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy? Really should stay away from me."

"You're a good guy. Really. You saved me."

"I hope you enjoy disappointments."

And with that he stood up and walked out of the room.

God, why does my life have to be so hard ?!

**Random facts about Twilight in Germany:**

**#6: Okay, this is very exciting , at least for me. New Moon- Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde the movie was scheduled to start in German movie theatres on January 7****th****. I was already planning on driving to the Netherlands in November to get to watch it earlier, but as it turns out. Many German fans were complaining and it helped. New Moon will now start here on November 26****th****. Can you imagine how happy I am? **

**Don't forget every review gets a bonus chapter from EPOV.**


	8. Prom madness

**AN: Thank you for the reviews****. I was totally overwhelmed with the number :) **

**twilightobsessed125**

**Twilight's Abercrombie**

**Nenaa TH**

**EmeraldxEyedxGirl**

**x****oxbellesxox**

**Piefizle73**

**Maliha R Pattinson**

**TrudyGill23**

**Shoveler**

**t****eambellaedward**

**KymberlynMCullen**

**xD**

**grace-grace13**

**poppy111**

**I am truly sorry for taking so long. ****A whole month!!!!!!! Real life got in the way each time when I wanted to sit down and write. And I mostly sit down and then write a whole chapter. I almost never just write part of a chapter and then come back later. But it's hard to find time for a long writing session right now. Again I am very sorry. Just know that I will always update as fast as possible.**

Chapter 8: Prom madness

My talk with Edward didn't have the desired outcome. I thought that he would give me answers to my many questions, but instead I was frustrated and didn't get any answers. If anything, I now had even more questions.

The next afternoon, I was finally released from the hospital. Charlie tried to make me see that my behaviour was bad, by telling me that he originally had planned on finally giving me the keys to my new car after this week. After my little stunt in the hospital , though, he reconsidered. According to him, I had proved that I didn't deserve that amount of trust, yet.

Great. I was really, really pissed.

The accident had happened on Monday, I was released on Tuesday, but I refused to go to school on Wednesday just to make Charlie angry. However, he insisted that I still had to go to my therapy session with Dr. Phillips. He said the fit, I was throwing because of this, just proved that trust thing.

I didn't cooperate in therapy, which angered Charlie even more. On Thursday he sent me to school, despite my protest.

With the exception of several people coming up to me and asking me about the accident, the day started out quite normally.

But then it got weird.

The disaster began when Mike came up to me in the hallway between periods. I guess he decided to forget about what had happened between us.

"Hey, Bella!" He grinned at me as if he was stupid.

"Hello Mike." I said without much enthusiasm.

"Um, u.....I wa...wanted to ask you..." I began zoning him out, because I saw Edward standing at the other end of the hallway. He looked me directly in the eyes and I was captivated. Totally dazed.

"Bella? BELLA!"

"Huh, what?"

"I asked you, if you would go to prom with me?"

"Oh...prom..isn't it girl's choice?"

"Yeah...I...I thought that...maybe you wanted to ask me?"

"Um..Mike no offense, but I won't go."

Uh, of course I had wanted to go. With Edward maybe? And then afterwards... Of course, even if Edward hadn't been kinda out of reach, now I couldn't go to prom no matter with whom. And I would have to come up with an excuse.

"Oh...and why is that?"

"I'm...out of town that weekend. I'm...meeting up with my mother in Phoenix."

"Oh. And you can't go another weekend?"

"No, I'm sorry. Why don't you ask Jessica? I think that she really wants to go with you. She just didn't come around to ask you, yet."

"Yeah, maybe."

And with that Mike went off. I think I saw Edward smiling to himself before he turned around and walked into his classroom. Huh...weird.

Until lunch break Eric and Tyler and some boy whose name I had forgotten had asked me to prom, too. What happened here, while I was in the hospital? Sure, the boys seemed to like me before. Of course they did. But why did they suddenly all get this...obvious. And why did that bother me? A few days ago I would have been very happy to get all this attention. And now all that was on my mind was Edward Cullen. Now this wasn't good at all.

Now I had to arrange something, so that I really would be out of town the weekend of prom. Maybe I could really visit my mom. I would have to ask Charlie about that later today. Prom was till two weeks away. Maybe if I behaved in a way that Charlie and Dr. Phillips would consider nice and good, I would be allowed to fly to Phoenix for a few days. I kind of missed my mother, well the person she was before Phil happened.

I would do my best.

In Biology Edward full out ignored me. Great. Very mature. That frustrated me even more.

The day turned a little bit better however, when Charlie picked me up after school. He was in a great mood and that could only work in my favor. He also just presented me with a chance to get into his good grace.

"So, Bells...I will go visit my good friend Billy Black in La Push this afternoon. You are invited to come also. Maybe you remember him from when you were a child. We often went fishing together, we still do. You used to play with his children. So, do you want to go?"

I didn't remember anything about this guy and normally I wouldn't even consider accompanying Charlie, but I needed a happy Charlie right now. And if it made him happy, I would go.

"Um, sure...well I don't think I remember him but I'll go with you."

The drive to La Push didn't take that long and so we reached Billy Black's small house approximately twenty minutes later.

Charlie just went into the house without knocking, as if he owned it. Maybe that's what friends do.

I heard loud laughing coming from what probably was the living room and Charlie went in the direction of the laughter. When we entered the room, the first thing I saw was the wheelchair. Charlie didn't tell me that his friend was in a wheelchair. Now Charlie spoke up.

"Hey guys! I see the Black family is having fun already. I brought Bella with me. Bella, this is my friend Billy...and his son Jacob."

"You can call me Jake."

_Jake_must be some kind of code for 'hot'. Why did Charlie never tell me what a hottie his friend's son was? He was as good-looking as Edward but in a totally different way. BUT he seemed a little young, more boyish than most guys my age looked. Maybe he _was _younger than me.

"Bella, it's nice to finally see you again. Jake, why don't you show Bella the house and some of La Push?" Billy asked his damn hot son.

"Sure will. Come with me Bella."

And so I followed him while he showed me the very small house and the landscape of La Push. I kind of remembered the beach from the past. It was beautiful. Jake was a really nice guy, but he seemed a little shy. Especially when I flirted with him a little bit. Apparently me, Jake and his two older sisters used to play together when we were children, but just like me Jake didn't really remember anything about it. I learned that he was two years younger than me and had just had his fifteenth birthday a few weeks ago. Really a shame...it just would be wrong to seduce a kid, when I was already seventeen.

But in spite of this inconvenience, I really had a fun time with Jacob. I would definitely go and visit him again. He made me promise that, before Charlie and I left La Push.

On the ride home I decided to ask Charlie about me going to visit my mom. He was in a good mood and I wanted to take advantage of that.

"Hey Dad...there's something I wanted to ask you?" It kinda came out as a question.

"Sure, Bells shoot."

"Um, well prom is in two weeks and I don't really want to go..."

"Really?" ge interrupted me.

"Yes! Anyway, do you think I could visit Mom that weekend?"

"Oh....Bells, I don't know. You are just starting to get better after your little scene on Monday and I don't want you to be tempted in Phoenix in your old environment."

"Dad! Please! I miss her so much!"

We were parked in our driveway now.

"Bells, I will promise you something. I will get on the phone with Dr. Phillips and Reneé right now and see what we can do. But only because I finally have the feeling that you understand what we all want from you. Finally you let a chance to meet boys go by to do something else."

Well, in reality, it was just that I had met a guy who kinda made it hard to be satisfied with anyone else. And because that boy doesn't want me, I'm so close to breaking. And then there's still the mystery that is Edward's supernatural powers. I really needed to see my mom. I was so down at the moment. I needed to see her. I was so happy that Charlie agreed to try.

"Thank you so much Dad. You don't know how happy that makes me. I will get better I promise. I just miss her so much and..."

But Charlie interrupted me once again.

"Bella, I just promised to talk to them. I can't promise you anything else. Now why don't you go upstairs while I make those phone calls? And no listening. I will know."

"Okay, I promise."

And so I went upstairs to my room and wrote down what I needed to pack for the weekend at my mother's.

About two hours later Charlie finally called me downstairs. I skipped down the stairs happily.

"And? Is Mom happy to see me?"

Something about Charlie's face was off.

"Bella, honey, why don't you sit down?"

"Why?"

"Please, Bella."

Something in his tone made me do exactly what he asked.

"Honey, I'm sorry...but you can't go to visit your mom."

"W-why not?"

What did he mean? Why couldn't I go?

"Bella, your mother would have been very happy about your visit, but Dr. Phillips and I decided that it just was too early."

How could he? Why would he do that to me? I couldn't believe it!

"I can't believe you! What kind of a father are you?!"

"Bella, I understand that you're upset..."

I jumped up from the chair.

"Upset?! Upset?! You're keeping me away from my mother!"

"Honey, don't be sad. I have something for you. Here."

I looked at what he had pressed into my hand. A car key. The key to the Mercedes he had given me.

" You can't be serious! Do you think a car will make this alright?! Here take this stupid car keys! I hate you!"

I threw the keys at him and ran up the stairs to my room. I threw myself on the bed and just cried. Life was being so unfair. No baby. No mother. No father.

**Attention:**

**If you want to know what really happened during the phone calls. REVIEW and you will get a bonus chapter from Charlie's POV.**

**Random facts about Twilight in Germany:**

**#7****When Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson and Catherine Hardwicke came to Munic last year, it was the 6****th****of December. That is a special day in Germany called Nikolaustag. On this day it is told that a man called St. Nikolaus comes and brings sweets and small gifts for all children. The evening before children clean their biggest boots and then place them outside their door. St. Nikolaus comes at night and fills them. Our three Twilight guests were given Nikolaus gifts when they visited Germany on that day.**

**I really hope you like it ^^ **


	9. Bad mother

**Thank you so much for t****he reviews^^ **

TrudyGill23

Fanpire4000

Linec

Teambellaedward

xoxbellesxox

NenaaTH

twilightobsessed125

hey . its . alice

S-Foxx

Twilight's Abercrombie

Piefizle73

Chapter 9: Bad mother

I was so so mad at Charlie. My life was hard enough already, with everybody standing between me and my biggest wish. And now Charlie prevented me from seeing my mother. I really wanted to see her. I missed her so much. I mean all my life, I have never been away from her longer than the two weeks, that I spent with Charlie each summer. I needed my mom in my life. I don't think that ONE weekend was too much to ask.

I spent almost the whole night awake crying, because of Charlie's unfair behaviour. I must have fallen asleep at some time, though, because I woke up to my alarm going off. Ugh, it was Friday and I guess I would have to go to school. In my mind I already made the plan to call Mom, when I got home after school, before Charlie came home and before I had to go to stupid therapy. Hopefully she would agree to let me visit her against Charlie's will. Well, of course she would. She is my mom and it was just Charlie who didn't want me to go.

I got up and dressed in my usual style, then I did my hair and make-up. Just because my father was being an ass didn't mean that I'd stop trying to find me a baby daddy. When I came into the kitchen, I realized my fa...CHARLIE was already gone. Great, just great...wasn't he supposed to drive me to school like every other day? Was all he did before only a show? First he forbids me to see my mom and now he won't even drive me to school.

On the kitchen table lay a note and the keys to the damned Mercedes. I hesitated a few seconds, unsure if I should just throw the note away but then decided to read it anyway.

_Bella,_

_Honey please don't be angry with me anymore._

_I have my reasons and I hope that one day you will_

_see them. I had to leave early for work today._

_Please take your car. Be safe._

_I love you,_

_Dad_

Huh, was I supposed to believe all that crap? I didn't. I took the keys anyways. I didn't have any other choice, for I sure as hell didn't want to walk to school in high heels.

In school everything was back to normal, meaning that the boys seemed to have accepted that I wouldn't be going to prom. Everything was like it usually was. Boys admired me and teachers were getting on my nerves. But the normalcy ended abruptly when Edward Cullen asked me to sit with him at lunch. I was totally perplexed when he asked me to sit down on the table in the far end corner, out of hearing range of anybody else, but I sat down anyways. I still wanted him and maybe this was my chance.

"So, Bella, I heard you aren't going to prom?" He made it sound more as a question than a statement.

"Yeah, you heard right."

"And, may I ask, why that is? I thought you were the type of girl that would love to go to prom."

Should I be honest? Well, it's now or never.

"You're right. I love proms. However, the right guy hasn't asked me, yet."

"I thought it was girl's choice?" He made it sound like a question.

"And once again you're right. But I just don't think that THAT guy would say yes."

"Isabella, please answer honestly. Am I THAT guy?"

That was the first time that he called me by my disliked full name. I don't know why I even noticed that. I am rambling in my thoughts. OMG it's Edward Cullen!!!

"Yes." I couldn't get more words out.

"Ask me."

Did I hear right? Wow!

"Uhm, E-edward...would you go to prom with me?"

God, I hated that I always get so nervous around him.

"No!"

What The Fuck?! Was he just trying to humiliate me?

Edward must have seen the disbelieving look on my face, because he talked on immediately.

"Bella, I would come to prom with you, if you really prefer that. However I would rather take you somewhere else instead that day. I would like to pick you up in the morning. If you still want me to take you to prom at the end of the day, then I will do so. So, do you agree?"

"Wait a minute. Why do you suddenly want to ... go on a date with me? Weren't you telling me to stay away from you?"

"I am tired of trying to stay away from you. But if you know what is good for you, you will stay away from me. You think of me as this super hero, but what if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

"You're not. And I will go with you. And I am pretty sure that you should have a suit waiting, because I want to go to prom."

"We'll see. You have two weeks to reconsider. If you don't cancel on me, I will be at your house at 8:30 am that Saturday."

I was stunned into silence by this new turn of events, so I only nodded.

"Goodbye for now."

And with that Edward walked away from me. Yeah, Edward for now...

I was in a dreamy state till the end of school and only when I came home, I realized that I now wouldn't go visit my mom, even if she agreed. However, I was still pissed at Charlie and dialed my mother's number anyway.

I got told that the number didn't exist. Huh, weird. I got this number memorized, because it used to be my number when I still lived in Phoenix. Maybe I accidentally mixed the numbers up. I tried again, with the same result. Maybe there was trouble with the phone line or Mom had forgotten to pay the phone bills. She used to do that a lot before I and then Phil constantly reminded her.

I called her cellphone and she picked up.

"Reneé Dwyer?"

Huh?!

"M-mom?"

"Isabella? Why are you calling me? I thought I told Charlie that I couldn't use you in my life right now. I am happy and I won't have some crazy obsessed teenager put my new life at risk."

"W-what? Mom, w-where are yo-you?"

"My God, Isabella. I told Charlie already. Phil and I got married and moved to Florida. Now you know and now please stop bothering me. Bye."

And the line went dead.

For a moment I didn't feel anything. I didn't think anything. And then it all came crashing down. All that Charlie said yesterday was a lie. It wasn't him, who didn't want me to go see Mom. My own mother didn't want me. She got married and moved across the country without telling me.

I couldn't even cry, I just sat there on the kitchen floor, shocked. And that's how Charlie found me, when he came home to drive me to therapy. He saw the phone in my hand and I guess he made the connection. He took it from my hand and walked out of the room with it. I heard him talking in the living room to somebody on the phone and then he came back.

"Honey, I am very sorry." He said and then he bend down and picked me off the floor. He carried me into the living room and laid me on the couch. He put a blanket over me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you, Bella. Always keep that in mind."

When he walked out out of the room I answered him in a whisper. I wasn't even sure if he heard it.

"I love you too Dad."

**AN:**

**I know you had to wait a long time. I am truly sorry. But it will happen again in the future. Sometimes real life just comes in the way.**

**Random facts about Twilight in**** Germany:**

**#8 On the German book covers there are faces of a woman instead of an apple, a flower, a red band and a chess figure. On each book a different one. If you go to the German Amazon page ( .de) and type in "Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen" you will be able to see them.**


	10. Small towns are dangerous, too

**Thanks a lot to everyone who has reviewed Chaper 9:**

**NenaaTH**

**Fanpire4000**

**k**

**queenyus**

**hey . its . alice**

_**Please check agai**__**n, if you have already read Chapter 9. When I posted it Ffnet was down.**_

**Chapter 10:**** Small cities are dangerous, too**

On Saturday I woke up with an awful headache. That's what you get, when you fall asleep crying. I was just so confused. I thought my Mom was the good parent. I really thought that Charlie didn't like me. I thought he just felt obliged to take me in, because he wasn't the one who had raised me. But now I have to realize that my mother who I love more than my own life, doesn't want me anymore.

She doesn't want me.

She doesn't want me.

I couldn't think anything else.

Charlie on the other side...

I always used to think as a child that he didn't love me enough, and didn't want me with him.

Now I had to realize that Charlie truly loved me. And I also realized that I loved him. With him I felt...protected. Almost like a little child. I can't even remember when I last felt like that. My mom always used to be a little childlike and so most of the time _I_ took care of _her._

With Charlie, even though I was now almost an adult, I felt like the weight of adulthood was lifted off my shoulders.

The problem is that I wasn't sure if I wanted that. I didn't know how not to be an adult. How to let someone take care of me. I only knew how to take care of other people. That's what I'm good at. And that's what I will do.

And I would do that again as soon as I have my little baby. I just needed to wait until this stupid shot wears off. If only Charlie understood that I was old enough, responsible enough to have a child. But if he truly loves me, and I really think he does, maybe I can convince him to let me have my baby.

Everything looked quite good for me. Edward asked me to go out with him. He was finally showing interest in me. I could already picture our beautiful baby. A girl maybe, with his beautiful, unusual hair colour and my curls and then my eyes, which I got complimented on quite often. Or maybe a boy. It would be the cutest baby of the world anyway. And I would love it with all my heart. And maybe Edward would even come and see our baby sometimes.

I wasn't delusional. I knew that almost no teenage boy would want the commitment of a child so young. That was okay. I could do it on my own. I preferred it that way. I wanted my baby for my own.

Now only the date with Edward had to go well. I wish he would tell me where we would be going. That would make preparation a lot easier. I would have to go shopping for the date and for a dress, because I was still entirely sure that I wanted to go to prom with Edward. He agreed he would take me, if I still wanted him to after our date.

That weekend I spent a lot of time reading different books that Charlie owned. The most interesting was a book about Quileute legends. While reading it I had a feeling of familiarity but I didn't know where that came from.

I also asked Charlie if I could drive myself to Port Angeles to go shopping this week, but he said he would prefer, if I waited another week. He wanted me to prove that I earned his trust and if I did, I would be allowed to go next week. I agreed, because deep inside I knew, he was right not to trust me. Charlie wanted me to realize that I shouldn't have a baby so early. However, I was planning to buy an outfit that would hopefully help me seduce Edward, so that I could conceive his baby in the very near future. Well, I couldn't help it.

The next week was quite interesting. On Monday morning, when I walked outside to my car, Edward was waiting for me, offering me a ride to school. That quickly became a habit and I rode with him every day. We aslo sat together at lunch and talked a lot. In return we were talked about, but I didn't care. I got to know a little bit more about Edward and I was starting to like him for his personality and not only for his good genes.

Therapy with Dr. Phillips wasn't very interesting. I behaved and said what she and Charlie wanted to hear. The result was that after Charlie had joined my session on Friday, he allowed me to drive myself to Port Angeles next Tuesday.

I spent the weekend reading again, and when I paged through the Quileute legends for the second time, I again had this strange feeling.

Monday was similar to last week and when I fell asleep that night I was very excited for the next day.

School seemed to go on forever on Tuesday, because I just couldn't wait to go shopping. I just couldn't sit still during the last ten minutes and Edward looked at me with a smile on his lips and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked him.

"I just wondered what you are so excited about."

"Um..."

"Come on tell me."

"Um, I'm just excited, because I will be driving to Port Angeles after school."

"Alone?"

"Well, yes."

"What would you be doing all alone in Port Angeles?"

"Shopping of course."

"What for?"

"A dress."

"So you still plan on going to prom with me?"

"Yes. I told you to have a suit ready."

"But Bella, couldn't you be going with...well Angela, Jessica..Lauren?"

"Um, no...I don't do that well with other girls."

"Please don't go alone."

I was a little surprised at this.

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous in Port Angeles. It isn't Forks you know. "

"Please, I spent the biggest part of my life in Phoenix. I survived."

"Well, if you say so."

He didn't really seem convinced but also didn't mention it again. He said good-bye to me before I climbed into my car and then walked to his own.

I had a really great time in Port Angeles and had found my outfit for the date very quickly. Something sexy, that would hopefully suit the unpredictable Forks weather and the occasion. I did the best I could without knowing what we would be doing. I decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, knee-high brown leather boots with medium high heels and a a brown top with spaghetti straps and lace trimming. To top it off and to make it a little warmer I added a dark blue scarf and a bolero jacket in the same color. I also bought some sexy midnight blue bra and panty set. I hoped Edward would get to see that at some point during that day, or maybe after prom.

Speaking of prom...I had a hard time to find the perfect dress. I just couldn't seem to find one in the countless store in the only mall, but got a tip from a nice sales lady that there was a nice little boutique several streets away.

It was a little hard to find the boutique, because it was hidden in a little alley, but remembering the directions I got from the sales lady, I still managed to find it.

The shop was great. It had a lot of nice dresses and I found several that I like a lot. I picked out five that I liked most and tried them one. With a little help from the shop owner I decided on a knee-length dress, that didn't have any straps on it and was dark blue. It fit me perfectly and was elegant, yet sexy. Exactly what I had been looking for.

I paid for the dress and left the shop.

It was dark outside. How long had I been in there?

I started to make my way back to the mall, where my car was. After about ten minutes I realized that I was lost. I had no idea in which direction the mall was. I, also, had no idea how to get back to the shop. There was nobody out on the streets here. It was dark and I had never been in this part of the town before.

_Okay...don't panic. Just walk on. You will meet someone eventually, who knows the way._

I tried to tell this to myself, but I knew that I had every reason to panic.

But I had no choice, so I continued walking down the street.

"Hey, aren't you a cutie?!" came a voice out of nowhere.

I started walking faster.

"Honey, don't run away!" came another voice from behind me.

I walked even faster now.

"Don't worry boys. I don't think that the little princess is ready to leave us." This voice scared me even more, because it didn't come from behind me. The guy was suddenly standing in fron of me. And his two friend came walking up behind me.

"Hey princess let us have a little fun, huh?!"

Oh God! Now I really wish I would have listened to Edward.

**AN: Yes, a cliffhanger...sorry :) I hope you liked the chapter ^^**

**Random facts abot Twilight in Germany:**

**#9 The german voice of Kristen****Stewart in Twilight is the same as the voice of Demi Lovato in several movies.**


	11. My superhero

**Thank you very much for reviewing ****since the last chapter. :) **

**EdwardsMin4-Eva**

**teambellaedward**

**Linec**

**xoxbellesxox**

**elislyn**

**LOVE IS A GIFT**

**hey . its . alice**

**NenaaTH**

**Fanpire4000**

**ScarlettRose21**

**I'm so sorry I left you waiting that long. I have no excuse. I just didn't feel like writing.**

**Chapter 11: My superhero**

"_Don't worry boys. I don't think that the little princess is ready to leave us." This voice scared me even more, because it didn't come from behind me. The guy was suddenly standing in fron__t of me. And his two friends came walking up behind me._

"_Hey princess let us have a little fun, huh?!"_

_Oh God! Now I really wish I would have listened to Edward._

I felt as if I was caught in a movie. A bad movie. Or a nightmare.

The three guys came closer with every horrible second that went by. They all had the most satisfied expressions on their faces. And I don't even want to repeat some of the things they said.

"Look at her...little luscious Bambi...all doe eyed and with those full lips. Honey, I bet you have a wonderful mouth, huh?"

I didn't say anything and concentrated on finding a way out of this awful situation.

A few years ago my mother had sent me to some self-defense lessons. What did they teach me there...? I didn't remember much.

While I was trying to come up with a strategy, the guys had come even closer. I was seeing my fate in my head. Raped, beaten, maybe murdered and then left in some dark alley. No, thanks.

They were now much too close and one of them reached out and grabbed my breast. That really made me snap. I was so angry at myself for not listening to Edward.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed at the men. They just laughed and I lost all hope.

But then I heard tires screeching on the pavement and the guys all stared into the direction of the noise. I turned around and...I couldn't believe it.

There was Edward's car, the silver Volvo. Only a few feet from where I was standing. The door on the passenger side opened and a very angry voice said:

"Get in the car!"

It didn't quite sound like Edward's melodic voice but I didn't really care in that moment. Even if this wasn't Edward, this couldn't be worse than the three guys wanting to rape me. So I quickly got in and shut the door, while the men just stared.

The moment I closed the door, the car moved...and fast. I looked to my left and there was indeed Edward Cullen.

"Edward..." I breathed, still under a little bit of shock.

Edward didn't even look at me, he just stared at the road ahead, jaw set and speeding.

When he finally said something, what came out, shocked me.

"I should turn around and kill these excuses for human-beings. I should tear them limb from limb."

What does one say to that?

"Um, n-n-no you shouldn't."

He shook his head and a bitter smile appeared on his face.

"You don't know their vile thoughts."

"And you do?"

He didn't answer my question, instead he said:

"Put your seat belt on and then talk to me, distract me, so I don't turn around."

I did as he said and actually felt a little relieved, when the seat belt clicked into place. I was frightened by how fast he was driving.

So, now what should I talk about?

"I need to get my car from the mall."

Edward seemed to find my comment ridiculous.

"Bella, you just almost got raped by three men and you think about your car?!"

"Well, no. I've got a lot of other things on my mind right now. A whole lot of questions for you. But somehow I don't think you will answer any of them...so, yes, my car it is."

He surprised me with what he said next.

"How about a deal. We will have dinner and you can ask your questions. I will answer them in exchange for some answers from you."

Huh, what questions could he probably have for me? I was suddenly thrilled by the idea of getting some answers from him.

"Okay."

"Good."

"But what about my car?"

"There she goes with the car again." Edward mumbled, probably thinking I didn't hear him. He seemed to think for a minute.

"I really don't like the idea of you driving home alone in the dark after what just happened. How about I drive you home after dinner in your car?"

"But what about your Volvo?"

He looked slightly angry now.

"Bella, would you please stop worrying about cars?!"

"Okay, okay, no reason to get all angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you."

"Whatever."

We spent the rest of the drive in silence until Edward parked the car in front of a restaurant called "La Bella Italia".

Before I could open the car door myself, Edward had come around and held the door open for me. We walked in and the waitress who obviously flirted with Edward led us to a private table per his request. After a quick look at the menu I ordered mushroom ravioli and a coke. Edward just ordered a coke for himself. No food as always.

"Why don't you ever eat?" I asked him once the waitress had left our table.

"Oh, I eat, I'm just on a special diet."

The way he said that made me feel as if I had missed a joke.

I just wanted to ask him how he had found me earlier, when the waitress came back with our drinks. After she left, Edward shoved his own glass over to me. I looked at him questioningly.

"Why do you give it to me? I have a coke for myself?"

"Just drink."

Only after the first sip did I realize _how_ thirsty I really was. Before I realized it, the glass was empty.

"I guess you _are _under a little bit of shock after all. I was waiting for that. A normal reaction to what just happened. A normal reaction period."

"What are you trying to say? That I'm not normal?" I was getting a little angry.

"No. Just that your reactions aren't always normal."

"Uh uh, anyways, How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't."

Uh, seriously? I looked at him angrily and stood up to leave, when he caught my arm.

"Please...stay..."

"Will you be honest?"

"Okay."

**AN: Oh oh another cliffhanger :) Sorry it's so short. Hope you still like it. Please review.**

**Random facts about Twilight in Germany:**

**#10 On the German version of the New Moon soundtrack ther is a song by the band "Jennifer Rostock" called "Es tut wieder weh". Translation: It hurts again.**


	12. Revealing the secret

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews :) **

**teambellaedward**

**hey . its . alice**

**berdb**

**NenaaTH**

**woah-dooditsme1**

**ScarlettRose21**

**Fanpire 4000**

**BellaBlack100**

**M****arc**

**xoxbellesxox**

**I am sooooooo**** sorry for keeping you waiting so long. I had a lot going on in real life. I got a place at nursing school for this Fall, which I am very happy about. I wanted to write down an original story I have had in my head for over a year now, but I just don't know where to start. That is very frustrating. And then there has just been the normal everyday stress :) I'm leaving town for work for the following week and I don't know, yet, if I will have access to the Internet. Just so you know ;) **

**Chapter 12: Revealing the secret**

"_Will you be honest?"_

"_Okay."_

I was nervous. How should I go about this? Well the first things first.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't."

Oh, really. Hadn't he promised to answer honestly?

"Okay, if you want to be like that..."

I wanted to stand up and leave the restaurant, but Edward grabbed my arm gently and said:

"Please stay."

"Will you answer the question?"

"Yes."

I sat down again and looked at him expectantly.

"I followed you around all day."

I wasn't sure if I should be worried or feel flattered.

"Why?"

"Because I was scared that something could happen to you. Like it almost did. Damn I should have killed those bastards. Their vile thoughts. I should go back and find them and kille them. And..."

"No you shouldn't" I interrupted him. Then I realized something that he had just said.

"Wait a moment! Their thoughts?! How would you know what they were thinking. And don't even think about lying."

He seemed to hesitate for a short moment and then answered:

"Yes, Bella, their thoughts. I can read thoughts."

I was stunned into silence.

"You can...but how? Oh my God, how embarrassing...you can read my thoughts..."

"No."

"What?"

"No, I can't read your thoughts."

"But you just said you could."

"I said I could read thoughts and I can. However, I can't read your thoughts. You are the first person I met, that I can't read."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

He started laughing at this.

"Bella, I tell you I can read people's minds and you think there's something wrong with_ you_ ?"

"Well...yeah? Edward, what are you?"

"Bella..."

"You promised, Edward."

"Any new theories?"

"Edward..." I whined.

"Come on...I'm just curious. I mean after Spiderman and Clark Kent..."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. Well, you are incredibly strong and fast, your eyes change color and sometimes what you say sounds as if you were seventy rather than seventeen. That's what I have so far...well that and the fact that you can read minds."

Edward looked as if he was scared, so I reached out for one of his hands that lay on the table. I had barely touched it, when he abruptly pulled it back. It took my brain a moment to register something.

His hand was very cold.

"Edward...your skin is ice cold..." That was when it suddenly hit me. Something I had read not so long ago. Super strength, super speed, skin as cold as ice... The cold ones!!!

"Vampire", I whispered and Edward looked at me desperately now.

"Bella...I..."

He seemed to be speechless.

"Edward, I just need to know, if I'm right...Please!!! It doesn't matter to me what you are. I just need to know."

Edward looked angry...very angry.

"How can you say that, Bella?" He hissed at me.

"I...I don't know...I don't care..tell me!"

"You are right." That was all he said.

I needed some tim to process what I had just heard, but then it finally registered and I whisper-yelled:

"You really are a ...?!" But then Edward interrupted me.

"Bella please...I will tell you everything you want to know, but not here, not now. Please."

And even though I had so many questions, seeing Edward's desperate expression, I couldn't help but agree.

"Okay, another time then. When?"

"You're not letting this go, right?"

"No. I can't risk that you will try to get out of telling me everything. I need you to promise it. So...when?"

"What does a promise from a monster mean anyway? Argh, never mind. Will you still go out with me on Saturday? I totally understand if you don't want to."

"Saturday is still on as far as I am concerned."

"Okay, if you are sure...I will tell you then."

"Well I guess I will have to live with that. But don't think you can get out of it."

"I know. So does that mean I can ask a question now?"

"Well, okay... but only one since I don't get to ask you anymore."

"Okay...why did you _really_ move here?"

Why? Why that question? Well, I guess I have to lie.

"I already told you that. Well, I guess you just wasted your one question."

I smiled smugly at him to cover my lie and silently pleaded that he wouldn't ask further. That he would just believe me. And I got my wish. Thank God!

The rest of our conversation was very shallow. We never once got close to the topic of vampires again. Edward paid for my dinner and then walked me to my car. He drove me home in it. Telling me that he would have someone drive him back later to pick up his own car.

Only when I finally lay in my bed, did I realize just what had happened today. I was so overwhelmed by it all, that sleep only came to me in the early morning hours.

**Random facts about Twilight in Germany:**

**#11 The movie "Eclipse- Bis(s) zum Abendrot" will come to German theatres on July 15****th**** .**

**AN: I hope you liked it. ****Please review. To apologize for the long waiting, I have a bonus chapter waiting for everyone who reviews this chapter.**

**And also a little recommendation. If you haven't already found it. A story that has me hooked.**

**Personality by angelanharvey3 **

**Bella and Edward have to deal with Bella's split personality in this one. It is awesome. I love it. Leave the author some love and tell her I recommended her story :) **


	13. Date day

**AN: Thank you very much for the kind reviews :)**

Vampire4000

SpunkRansom225

Pixie901

hey . its . alice

lolly59034

Kitten-the-Wolf

Peregrin

Lyndons angel of light

**AN: I am soooooo sorry. I can't believe it's been five months since the last update. I feel really bad about it. My only excuse would be a heavy case of writer's block. Not a pretty thing. I hope it never happens again. I made this chapter extra long ( for me at least) to make it up to you.**

So in case you don't know what happened last chapter:

"_Vampire", I whispered and Edward looked at me desperately now._

"_Bella...I..."_

_He seemed to be speechless._

"_Edward, I just need to know, if I'm right...Please! It doesn't matter to me what you are. I just need to know."_

_Edward looked angry...very angry._

"_How can you say that, Bella?" He hissed at me._

"_I...I don't know...I don't care..tell me!"_

"_You are right." That was all he said._

_[...]_

"_So does that mean I can ask a question now?"_

"_Well, okay... but only one since I don't get to ask you anymore."_

"_Okay...why did you really move here?"_

_Why? Why that question? Well, I guess I have to lie._

"_I already told you that. Well, I guess you just wasted your one question."_

_I smiled smugly at him to cover my lie and silently pleaded that he wouldn't ask further. That he would just believe me. And I got my wish. Thank God!_

_The rest of our conversation was very shallow. We never once got close to the topic of vampires again. Edward paid for my dinner and then walked me to my car. He drove me home in it. Telling me that he would have someone drive him back later to pick up his own car. _

_Only when I finally lay in my bed, did I realize just what had happened today. I was so overwhelmed by it all, that sleep only came to me in the early morning hours._

**Chapter 13: Date Day**

The time until Saturday seemed to drag endlessly. That was because Edward refused to tell me anything more than I already knew about our date. I was still blown away by what I had discovered. Edward Cullen, the hottest guy I had ever met, was a vampire. I had so many questions, but he always told me to be patient.

On Friday night I was so wound up, that I had a very hard time falling asleep. And then I woke up at like five in the morning. Well, since Charlie was away on a fishing-trip, I figured I could just as well start to get ready, so I got up and took a shower.

After that I donned my new outfit, consisting of the dark blue skinny jeans and the brown, lace trimmed top. I put my long hair up in a sexy, messy bun, because I still didn't know where Edward would take me and open hair could get in the way. I kept my make-up light, but put on a lot of mascara, accentuating my big eyes.

I finally grabbed my dark brown shrug and the brown leather boots I had bought and went down into the kitchen.

I was so excited and nervous that I felt a little nauseous and had to foce myself to eat a pop tart.

After I had finished eating, I still had half an hour until Edward would arrive. I spent this time running back and forth from checking my appearance in the big mirror in the hallway to checking if Edward's car was already in sight through the kitchen window, totally freaking myself out.

When I finally heard a knock on my front door, I was totally surprised that I hadn't heard or seen his car.

I skipped to the door, opened it and there he was...in all his vampire-glory: Edward Cullen. Gorgeous even in his casual outfit, consisting of jeans, sneakers, a simple but fitting shirt and a light jacket.

I was under a spell, or at least I felt like that. I felt as if I was on drugs, butterflies in my stomach, and I couldn't keep the stupid grin off of my face as I said in a way too high voice: "Edward!"

He was making fun of me and answered: "Bella!" in a just as high pitched voice.

And of course I blushed, totally embarassed.

Edward smiled at that. "Wow, that's so cute. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you."

I grimaced. "It's okay, I am just a little nervous. And I tend to blush very often. It embarasses me, but the majority of boys seem to like it."

For a tiny moment Edward looked angry, but he quickly composed his expression and gave me his trademark crooked smile.

"Well you should be nervous. After all you are going out on a date with a vampire. You told Charlie whom you are going out with, right?"

"Uhm, ...well I had to ask him, if I was allowed to go to prom, so he knows that you are taking me there. I also asked him if I could go out today, but I didn't tell him that you were taking me."

I felt like a little child, because no matter what I wanted to do, I had to ask my father's permission first. He agreed to letting me go to prom with a boy, if I would play by his rules. But he would have gotten suspicious, if I had told him that the same boy was taking me out in the morning, too. So I just told him I would be with some girls from school. Edward suddenly looked angry again.

"So, if you go missing...if I can't control myself today, your father won't even know who is responsible for his daughter's diappearance?"

"Should I have expected to die today?" I countered.

"Yes, you always should expect that when you are with me. I thought I made it clear, that you were risking your life by not keeping your distance from me."

"I trust you."

"I don't care. I want you to call your father now and tell him that your spending your day with me. And tell him that I want to meet him befor I take you to prom tonight. That is, if you still want to go after today."

I huffed. I hated that he ordered me around, but at the same time I thought it was very sexy. I humored him and called Charlie. He wasn't very happy about it of course, but he allowed it. I thanked him and told him I would see him later.

"Are you happy now?" I asked Edward.

"Not completely...but it will suffice. At least now your father knows, who to shoot, if something happen to you."

I would laughed at his worry about me getting hurt, but he looked so serious when he said it, that I thought that could anger him, so I kept a poker face. I desperately tried to lighted the mood.

"Soooooo, will you tell me already where you are taking me today?"

That seemed to work because the angry expression was replaced with a smirk that could make every female, and some males, faint.

"Sure, I will tell you. To prom."

"Edward", I whined. "I meant like right now, this morning."

He feigned innocence.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Well, then the answer is..."

He made a long pause and I got impatient.

"Yes...?" I pressed.

"No, I won't tell you. It still is a surprise."

"Oh...you...!" I exclaimed. He totally got me there.

He just grinned.

"Come on, let's leave already, Isabella, or you will never find out."

I swear hadn't he been a vampire with super speed, I would have been in the car faster than he could even comprehend. But as it is, of course he was there to open the door for me. Be fore he could close it, I told him: "Oh, and don't call me Isabella."

He just closed my door and faster than _I_ could comprehend sat down in the driver's seat, door all closed and buckled up.

"No, can do Isabella, I happen to like that name a lot."

And even though I scowled at him, secretly I didn't mind _him _calling me Isabella all that much. And _that_ really meant something.

The drive wasn't that long but when it ended, I thought Edward was kidding me. We were practily in the middle of nowhere. The only thing I was sure about was that we were somewhere inthe forrest in Forks. He couldn't think that this was somewhere appropriate for a first date. It wasn't appropriate for any kind of date, unless you really hated the person. I decided to confront him with my thoughts and he just laughed.

"Come on princess, were not really there, yet. I am afraid your shoes are not the best for what I have in mind, but at least you didn't were high heels."

What was wrong with my shoes? Seriously my mood was so bad by now, if this was any other guy, I would demand that he takes me home right now. But this was the super hot Edward, whom I wanted to father my child...and if I was being honest, I kinda had feelings for him that I couldn't really describe. I just knew that no other guy ever made me feel this way before, so I sulked it up and followed him...into the forrest.

Great.

We hiked for about one hour through the wilderness. Seriosly there was no path or something like that, but Edward seemed to know his way to whereever we were going. He came up with the idea of playing twenty questions, but we stayed with the safe questions like favorite color and things like that. Still it was kinda nice to get to know Edward, the mysterious boy/vampire a little better.

Finally I could see the forrest becoming lighter and, believe it or not, I could see the sun shine through the leaves.

"Are we there?" I asked.

"Yes, go ahead."

And so I went the last few metres alone, through the leaves and into...the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen in my life. I wouldn't have thought that there was a place like this, least of all in Forks.

Soft grass, wildflowers in every color, even a river. It was truly beautiful.

"Wow, Edward, this is amazing."

I turned around to where I had come from the forrest and saw Edward standing there, still in the shadow.

"Why aren't you coming?" I asked him.

He smiled at me.

"The sunlight." Was all he said.

Of course. How could I forget it? He was a vampire.

"Oh, I understand. You would be hurt. Wait, I'm coming back."

I was a little sad to leave this sunny paradise, but this was a date and I couldn't very well leave Edward standing alone in the shadows. But when I started moving back towards him, he stopped me.

"No stay there!"

"But, Edward. You can't come here!"

"Yes, I can. Just watch. And please don't run."

And with that he began unbuttoning his shirt and moving towards me and into the sunlight.

I wanted to tell him to stay there. He would get hurt. But I was paralyzed and then he took the final step into the sunlight.

Oh

My

God.

Edward's skin sparkled as if it had millions and millions of tiny diamonds embeddened into it. He truly was a vision. In my shock I hadn't realized that he was now standing directly in front of me.

"You are beautiful."

I felt dumb for pointing out the obvious but I just had to say it.

Edward looked frustrated.

Now you know why I can't go into the sunlight. People would recognize me for the monster that I am.

"Edward, you are not a monster!"

I was shocked that he could think that of himself. Where I was mesmerized by his striking beauty, he thought he was monster.

I reached out to touch his face. On the one hand because I was still so fascinated, on the other hand because I wanted to reassure him. But I had barely touched him, when suddenly he was at the other end of the meadow.

"Don't!"

"Why not?"

"Aren't you scared? Aren't you disgusted with the monster that I am?"

"Edward. NO! How can you even think that? Please come back here?"

He hesitated and I could easily see that there was a war going on in his head. Out of instinct, I decided to sit down on the grass in the ocean of flowers to show him that I would wait for him. I tried to stay as still as possible and it seemed to work. Very slowly Edward came walking back in my direction.

"Bella, please, there is one thing you have to know. I have to tell you. And I won't blame you, if you run away screaming afterwards."

I nodded for him to continue and he did while he very slowly came walking back to me, but still keeping his distance.

"You know that I am a vampire."

I nodded my head.

"And you know what vampires eat."

Again I just nodded.

"Say it!"

"Blood, but you are not a killer! I know that!"

I felt the urge to convince him and maybe also myself. I hadn't really given his diet a thought until now.

"You are right. Me and my family don't drink from humans. We live off of animal blood."

I felt relief flood through me, but at the same time I knew that I wouldn't have cared, anyway. That knowledge scared me a little.

"But Bella, that doesn't mean that we don't crave human blood. Because believe me we do. And your blood...you smell sooooooooo good to me. I wanted to kill you so bad that first day. I wanted to drink every last drop of your precious blood right in front of the whole class. It took every ounce of control I had to let you live."

"I thought you hated me."

"Never. But I wanted you so much that I had to go away for a while. The thought of killing you...it killed _me._"

My heart missed a beat at this relevation.

"It still is so very hard for me to be close to you withought killing you. So please, please whatever you do...go slow. Can you do that?"

I nodded. I couldn't speak. Edward stood in front of me now and every so slowly sat down facing me. For a long moment nobody said anything and then, as if there had been a secret signal, we both lay down on our sides facing each other, letting our skin soak up the rare sunlight, or in Edward's case reflect it.

After some time, I decided to make the first move.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Is it okay, if I touch your hand?"

I a silent answer, he moved his arm a little closer to me and I gently took his hand in both of mine and began my exploration. I studied how his skin reflected the sunlight, eventually traced every vein I could find on his naked forearm and just touched for the ske of touching. It kinda felt really intimate.

"That feels really nice."

I looked up at Edward's face to see that he had his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. He looked content.

"Yes, it does." I agreed.

Edward now opened his eyes and smiled his trademark crooked smile at me.

"You know, I am still waiting for you to run away screaming."

"Not gonna happen, I seem to like it here...with you." I whispered and blushed. Damn this blush!

"I love it when you blush." Edward said, making me blush even more,

"Bella, if you still plan on letting me take you to prom, we have to go now."

Huh? No way! Could that much time have passed, when it felt like such a short time since we arrived here?

"Can't we just stay here?"

"We can come back. But I am sure you want to have some time to get ready and then I will meet your father."

Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. The price for this wonderful day...Charlie and Edward would meet.

I didn't exactly look forward to that.

Edward stood up and offered me his hand.

"Come on, I will show you how I travel. You better close your eyes."

**Random facts about Twilight in Germany:**

**# 12: The German version of the name Edward is Eduard. A name you would never give your child nowadays if you're still in you're right mind :) **

**AN: I really hoped you liked it. ****PLEASE please please review. It would mean a lot to me. And I would like to know who is still on after that long wait.**


	14. Prom night

**Thank you so much ****for the reviews**

**sexymama25**

**bellezza danneggiata**

**Valerie21Twi-hard**

**mybigteddybearemmett**

**Andi 31**

**T****eambellaedward**

**Khristle**

**Jay**

**SpunkRansom225**

**hey . its . alice**

**peregrin**

**MJScream**

**MY SEXY TEDDY BEAR**

**Sarah Miler**

Chapter 14: Prom night

_Edward stood up and offered me his hand._

"_Come on, I will show you how I travel. You better close your eyes."_

I didn't close my eyes. But I better should have. Because as soon as Edward had pulled me on his back, he had taken off and trees were flying by faster that I could possibly comprehend. I was scared to death that we would be hitting a tree. There was no way that Edward was able to evade them when he was running this fast.

After what was probably only seconds we had travelled all the way back to the car. It still felt like hours to me, because I was so scared. Edward came to a halt next to his car and let me down. Thankfully he turned around to me very quickly, because I swayed dramatically. My legs felt like jello. And I was sure I would faint any moment now. Edward put his hands on either side of my hips and steadied me.

"You didn't close your eyes, huh?"

My answer was a weak groan.

"Are you going to faint?"

"Possibly..."I whispered.

"Okay, you have to sit down."

He helped me doing so and the told me to put my head between my knees. I complied and actually started to feel better after a while.

"Wow, that was..."

But I didn't have words to describe it.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to show you something that I truly enjoy about being what I am."

"You enjoy that? How come you didn't hit tree? That seems impossible."

He threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"It's not funny. I'm serious" I mumbled.

Edward stopped laughing but he still grinned.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wasn't making fun of you. It's just…it's completely impossible for a vampire to accidently run into a tree."

"Why is that?"

"Increased senses."

"Ah, yeah, figures."

Edward smiled at me. I tried to stand up but he stopped me.

"Bella, maybe you shouldn't get up just, yet."

"No, I already feel better. Really, I'm fine."

So, Edward took my hand and helped me up. I swayed a little at first, but he steadied me and after a few seconds everything was okay.

Then I realized Edward still had his hands at my hips, surely thinking I hadn't found my balance, yet.

"Um, it's alright, you can let go of me now."

I didn't really want him to let go, of course. I loved the feeling of him touching me. But I knew now, how hard it was for him to be so close to me. I didn't want him to suffer. But to my surprise, Edward kept holding on to me. He even pulled me closer and put one of his hands on my cheek, the other on the small of my back.

"Bella, I want to try something. But you have to be very still. Can you do that?"

I was totally dazed, but I managed a small nod and kept my eyes locked onto his. He slowly leaned in closer to me and right when our lips finally touched, we both simultaneously closed our eyes.

I had kissed many guys in my life. I had even kissed a girl once, because a guy asked me to. Some kisses hadn't been good at all, some were okay and some spectacular. Or so I had thought at the time.

But compared to this kiss, even the best of kisses I ever experienced was nothing more than tolerable.

I couldn't quite figure out why that was, though.

Edward was very hesitant and cautious in kissing me and there definitely wasn't any tongue involved, but still there was…something…a feeling that I had never felt before. I couldn't identify it, I just knew it felt very good.

I started leaning into the kiss and put my arms around his neck. The kiss got a little more heated and I licked Edward's lips with my tongue softly, daring him to open his mouth…

And suddenly Edward's lips were gone. Confused, I opened my eyes. Edward stood several feet away from me. His expression was somewhat shocked. He didn't say anything and I didn't really understand what was going on, so I hesitantly started walking towards him.

"Stay there!" he almost shouted.

He must have seen my confusion, so he added in a softer voice: "Please, just for a minute? I need to calm down. That kiss…I felt…"

"Yeah, I know, it was totally amazing!" I interrupted him.

"No,…I mean…yes it was, wasn't it? But what I meant was…You were so close and I could practically taste you. I was so close to biting you.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What does this mean for us?"

"I will have to be very cautious around you. We will have to take things very slowly."

"Okay."

Edward smiled at me and slowly walked towards me…

We had kissed again and it had gone way better than the first time. Edward had kissed me again after he had dropped me off at home to get ready for prom. The last kiss had left me totally excited for tonight. If the kisses were already so good, I could only imagine what good of a time we could have after prom. With each kiss it had gotten easier for Edward to be so close to me, so I was very optimistic. Who would have thought I, Bella Swan, would have a boyfriend and go to prom with him. All that I needed now to make my life perfect was a little baby in my belly.

I was almost ready for Edward to pick me up. After taking a shower I had put on my dress and then curled my long hair. I had only pulled back one single strand on the right side of my head. I put on my make-up and my black high heels.

If Edward insisted on meeting my father before taking me out to prom, then I wanted the whole cliché. I would wait until Edward had arrived and then I would be having my big entrance.

It felt like hours until Edward finally arrived. I watched him parking his car from my window. Obviously Charlie had noticed Edward's arrival, too, because he shouted up the stairs: "Bella, please stay in your room until I call you. I want to have a word with the boy first."

"Dad, please be nice!" I was kinda scared that Charlie would scare off the very first guy that I really cared about.

After what felt like an eternity to me, Charlie finally shouted for me to come downstairs. I got my big entrance alright, it was totally like in the movies until I slipped on the very last step. But Edward and Charlie stood on either side of me and each of them caught one of my arms. I blushed a little, but didn't really care because the sight of Edward in a suit made me forget everything else.

Charlie addressed one last warning at Edward to get me home in time and to take good care of me. I had to be home by midnight. Cinderella, much?

On the drive, we barely spoke, after Edward had told me that I looked beautiful.

The prom was quite nice. Of course it was nothing compared to what I had seen in Phoenix, but I was there with Edward and that made it so much better than all the other ones.

We danced a lot, but mostly to slow songs, which I didn't mind at all, since it meant that I could be close to Edward, in his arms. Again there was this feeling I couldn't identify. I just knew that it felt very good.

We hadn't yet kissed again, but I didn't mind, because surely there would be a lot more than kissing happening later tonight.

When it was almost eleven pm I told Edward that I wanted to drive home.

"Already? Are you sure? We still got over one hour left and the drive takes like ten minutes."

"I'm sure. Let's go."

When we came to a deserted side road that was about halfway between school and Charlie's house, I asked Edward to drive there and then to stop the car. He did and looked at me puzzled.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed the day and the night and I wanted to thank you properly."

While saying that I had leaned in closer to Edward and put my hands on his chest. I leaned in to kiss him but he gently pushed me away.

"Bella what are you trying to do."

"I just wanted to have some fun."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I thought you liked me."

"Of course I do. Way too much to do something like that with you on our first date, much less in the car."

"But I want to. I…like you a lot." Why was I hesitating there.

"Bella, we just started dating today and have you already forgotten that I am a vampire? I could hurt you?"

"No, I didn't forget. But you would never hurt me. And I really want a…it."

Almost said "baby" there. But I learned from my former mistakes. Boys didn't like to talk about the future so soon. But I would broach the subject soon, anyway. I didn't want to wait to long for my lovely little baby.

"Still I think we should wait a little bit longer. Get more used to each other."

I didn't really answer, instead I sighed, leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest. Edward took this as his cue to start driving again. Soon we were parked in front of my house. Edward opened my door and walked me to the front door.

"Bella, please don't be upset. I had a wonderful evening and I hope you feel the same way."

He looked so upset that my heart melted a little and I just couldn't be angry with him anymore.

"I did have a great time."

"That makes me very happy."

Could he be any more perfect?

"Can I give you a kiss now, Bella?"

"You never have to ask."

And he gave me the most perfect kiss of all.

After he ended the kiss, he stayed close to my ear with his lips and whispered: "I'm sorry that this night didn't end as you wanted it to. Would it be okay, if I stayed with you tonight? I just want to hold you. Open your window if you want me there. Don't say anything, your father is listening."

I was dazed and suddenly realized that Edward was already back by his car. Without another word I walked into the house, where Charlie, of course was already waiting.

He smiled at me.

"You are early. Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for letting me go, Dad."

"Well, I am happy that you kept to the rules. Don't stay up too late. Good night, honey."

"Good night."

Again there was a feeling I couldn't identify, but a different one. I was…happy, because Charlie was happy with me. I never used to care what people thought of me.

I walked up the stairs as fast as I could in my shoes, grabbed my bag of toiletries and some nice pyjamas and opened my window wide, before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. I was full of anticipation. Would Edward really be waiting in my room, when I came back?

He really was. He was already lying in my bed on the blanket, which he held up for me to slip under. I did so, facing him, and he put his arms around me.

"Why aren't you under the blanket with me?"

"Because you would get cold."

"I could think of ways to warm me up."

"Bella, I really just want to hold you, tonight."

"But you are not saying never, right? You vampires do have the same…urges?"

"I'm not saying never and yes we do. But for me love and sex go together."

"Okay."

And surprisingly, for the time being, I really was okay with it. I felt totally content, just lying there in Edward's arms and I soon drifted off to sleep.

**Random facts about Twilight in Germany:**

**#13: The quote by Bella on the back of "Twilight" translated into German looks like this:  
**_**"Es gab drei Dinge, deren ich mir absolut sicher war: Erstens, Edward war ein Vampir. **__**Zweitens, ein Teil von ihm – und ich wusste nicht, wie mächtig dieser Teil war – dürstete nach meinem Blut. Und drittens, ich war bedingungslos und unwiderruflich in ihn verliebt."**_

_(Stephenie Meyer: Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen)_

**AN: I know, I know, I left you waiting for months. Again. I started nursing school in October and moved out of my parents' house because of that. Now I just see my family and friend every other weekend and it's been a little hard for me. The work is totally exhausting, but also very great. I ****have to take a lot of tests right now and have to study for them.**

**I hope there's still someone reading this story. I got a message a few weeks ago that really upset me, even though it probably wasn't even meant to be mean. The girl told me, that the waiting was very annoying to her and that I should just say that I discontinued the story. I thought I said often enough, that I would never just stop writing this. But I will say it again: IT MIGHT TAKE ME VERY LONG TO POST A NEW CHAPTER, BUT THERE WILL ALWAYS BE A NEW CHAPTER.**

**I would love it if you could leave me a review :)**

**There is a bonus chapter of the talk between Edward and Charlie waiting as a little reward ;)**


	15. Freaking out

Chapter 15:

angel04une

MissTeenageDream

abriluxca

Danie86

cheriosgirl

SpunkRansom225

bellezza danneggiata

VictoriaAngel

hey . its . alice

Sarah Miler

New day new me new moon

Chapter 15: Freaking out

When I woke up the next day I felt totally relaxed. I hadn't slept this good in a long time. Must have been Edward's presence. I reached over and felt for him, without opening my eyes bu6t he wasn't there.

"Edward?" I mumbled sleepily, opening my eyes.

"I'm right here my love."

I turned around in my bed and sure enough there he was. Sitting in my old rocking-chair and looking extremely gorgeous. I realized he didn't wear his suit anymore.

"When did you change ?" I asked as I slowly walked over to him and sat sideways on his lap, were he enveloped me into a tight embrace and kissed my temple.

"I went home this morning to change. I wasn't gone very long. I didn't want to miss anything interesting." He grinned mischievously.

I blushed immediately and hid my head against his shoulder.

"Ugh, what did I say?" I knew that I often talk in my sleep.

"Oh, just that you love me."

I was shocked. Love? Love…was that what I was feeling for him. The feeling I couldn't identify. The feeling I had for my dad, too? I was confused but…kind of happy.

"I really said that?"

"You did."

"I guess…it's true…"

"You guess?"

"Well, I don't know what I feel. I feel very good when I am around you. I feel safe and totally at ease. When I am not with you, I crave your company. I can't imagine my life without you…"

Edward interrupted my babbling.

"But, Bella, that IS love. That is what I feel for you. What your dad feels for you. What you feel for me."

I was having a mind out of body experience. This was just a little bit much, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in this moment than here in his arms.

"So you already knew that I felt that way for you? Even though I didn't know it myself?"

"Yes, but still it was nice hearing it."

"I love you" I said quietly and immediately ducked my head into his chest. It was so new saying something like that. It felt weird but good.

"You are my life now" he responded.

He leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled away.

"I am sure I have terrible morning breath."

"I can assure you, you smell just fine to me."

"Still I will feel better after my teeth are brushed. I just need a…human minute, okay?"

"I will be waiting right here."

I stood in the door about to step into the hallway and told him: "Yeah, stay."

He smiled and me and stopped moving altogether. He looked like a statue. I smiled back and went to the bathroom. After looking into the mirror, I groaned. Just, great. One side of my face was all red from lying on it and I had sleep in my eyes. My hair looked like a bird's nest. How could someone as perfect as Edward even look at me when I looked like this?

Sighing, I started my morning routine, by brushing my teeth and splashing cold water in my face. Then I combed my hair until it was all nice and shiny. To finish it off, I put on some light makeup and checked my appearance in the mirror once again. I smiled at myself. There, now I was presentable.

When I came back into my room, Edward still hadn't moved a tiny bit. I giggled and went over to him.

"You can move now."

And instantly he stopped being a statue and smiled at me.

"Your father has left fishing early in the morning, he left you a note on the kitchen table. How about I let you get dressed and prepare breakfast for you and then I take you to meet my family?"

I was stunned speechless for a moment. His family?

"What's wrong? Are you scared?"

I nodded.

"What if they don't like me?"

Edward laughed loudly.

"You're going to be in a house full of vampires and the thing you are worried about is that they won't like you?"

"Don't make fun of me."

"Sorry, Bella, but sometimes I can't help it."

"Well thank you very much" I said sourly.

He stopped laughing immediately.

"Please don't be angry. I won't make fun of you again. I promise."

I huffed at that.

"Yeah, sure. I'll hold you to that."

He just smiled at me. How could anyone, a boy especially, be this handsome? Vampire and all, it just wasn't fair.

"Ugh, stop dazzling me!"

He smiled even more.

"Dazzling?"

"Yes, dazzling. It's what you do. You dazzle me. And it's unfair."

"And are you often dazzled by me?"

"Frequently."

I couldn't help but smile at him.

He just made me feel…good and even though I was scared of how his family would think about me, I wanted to meet them.

I spent over an hour in the bathroom getting ready and then almost the same time trying to find the right clothes. I didn't exactly own any clothes that you would were to impress your …boyfriend's parents. Never mind that they were vampires and I didn't know the first thing of what vampires deemed suitable. I had a hard time even thinking the word boyfriend. That word just hadn't been part of my vocabulary before, but calling Edward my boyfriend…it felt good…even though I didn't think it really covered what was between us. This all happened so fast…

"Bella?"

Edward ripped me from my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I really don't mean to rush you, but you took almost two hours getting ready and your breakfast is getting cold."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to wear. And I feel so…I am confused and what if they don't like me, Edward? What if they hate my clothes or how I wear my hair? You will leave me and I …this feeling is so good and I don't want to lose that, now that I found it and…"

"Shhh, Bella calm down. It's alright, I'm here. I won't leave."

He had pulled me against his chest and only now did I realize that I was crying.

"Bella, look at me."

He put a finger under my chin and gently forced me to look into his eyes.

"What is wrong with you? If you don't want to meet my family that is okay. You don't have to. But please don't cry."

"I am just…I am so overwhelmed…I mean…imagine finding out that you are in love…that you love somebody…by this someone telling you, you said 'I love you' in your sleep. Edward, I never felt love before. And from one second to the other I have to realize that I love not one but two people. I feel emotionally drained. I feel like I can't handle it, but I want to, Edward, I want to so bad. I want to tell you, that I love you a million times. But saying it this one time this morning…I will have to get used to it…slowly. I'm sorry."

"Love, it's alright. You don't have to be sorry. I should have known. Considering your condition…"

I interrupted him.

"My condition?"

He looked apologetic.

"Well, your…for lack of a better word…obsession."

"You know about that?"

"Are you upset about that?"

"I'm not sure. How do you know about that?"

He tipped the side of his head with his finger.

"Mind reader remember? Carlisle tries very hard to keep his patients' secrets to himself, but you can't help but think you know? And then there is your father…"

"And how do you think about my wishes?"

I couldn't say 'condition' or worse 'obsession'.

"Can I think about my answer for some time? Can we talk about that certain topic later?"

"Okay, but we will talk about it, promise?"

"I promise."

**Random facts about Twilight in Germany:**

**#14: Bella's quote on the back of the German version of "New Moon" says this:**

"Verflucht", murmelte ich, als ich mir den Finger am Papier schnitt; ich zog es weg, um mir die Wunde anzusehen. Ein kleiner Blutstropfen quoll aus dem winzigen Schnitt. Dann ging alles ganz schnell.

(Stephenie Meyer: Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde)

**AN: I want to apologize for taking so long again. I hope there are still some of you reading :) Please leave a review, if you feel like it. I have a bonus chapter waiting ;) **


End file.
